Absolution
by alba1020
Summary: Six years ago Bella Swan left Forks to escape her past. But a phone call forces her return and an unexpected tragedy occurs, forcing Bella to deal with her guilt. Takes place after New Moon. Some mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

I never thought I'd be here compared to six years ago. Now at twenty-four I was settling in life, my job is OK, the guys I date are OK, and I'm just…OK. Nothing compared to the adrenaline and excitement I had as a teenager; but all of that had gotten to me and it turned me into someone else. These days, I just go through the motions of life, doing what I need to get by with occasional moments of pleasure going out with friends or hooking up with a guy I know. Anything to distract me long enough.

I thought by moving to New York City I could escape the painful reminders, but after a phone call from someone at the station telling me Charlie had been shot on the job during a robbery gone wrong, I immediately booked a flight back to Forks. I took a leave-of-absence from my job at a publishing company, and they were understanding.

Sure my life in here was completely different from what it used to be, but it was stable and even though it was the concrete jungle I could always predict what my day would be like.

Sitting in the middle seat of a small aircraft with stuffy recycled air, the plane descended to land and I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of anxiety. I needed to get out of this seat and breathe fresh air; my right leg began quickly drumming up and down while I crossed my arms to keep my hands restrained. The armrests on either side of me were occupied. As usual the plane taxied across the air field for another thirty minutes before we were allowed to deboard.

I powerwalked out of the tunnel feeling lightheaded and I was sure I was going to throw up. I stood off to the side against a wall and pulled out a bottle of water from my bag and focused on the sensation of cool water pouring down my throat. I had refused my psychiatrist's suggestion for anxiety prescription, and pulled out a stick of gum to refocus my energy.

Immediately after getting my first real paycheck I found a good psychiatrist to help me cope with the night terrors I still was having, and try to move on with my life. I wanted to feel normal again. She was an older woman in her sixties but was very inviting and open-minded, which made her easy to talk to.

I tried my hand at smoking, but I realized I hated the smell more than I appreciated the momentary relaxation from it. Although I occasionally liked a good drink, I realized I was far too paranoid to depend on alcohol. Thus, I was resigned to the fact that I went through several packs of gum a week, despite the ache it caused my teeth.

I managed to find the pick-up area where I saw one of my father's deputies waiting for me. Before the flight took off a number I didn't know text me to say they'd be waiting for me in the pick-up zone when I landed. I was only slightly relived to not have to pay for a taxi ride, God knows how much that would've cost me.

Deputy Jeff Hodges got out of the car as soon as he saw me looking around like a lost child. I recognized him from his signature buzz cut, he was a stern man who took his job very seriously and never bothered with small talk, which I was grateful for.

"Hello Bella, Chief Swan's in stable condition and it doesn't look like any permanent damage was done. I'll take you straight to the hospital" he said in a firm tone, sounding more like an order than anything else.

"Thanks Hodges" I replied as he helped load my luggage in the trunk of a cruiser.

It was embarrassing riding with my dad in the cruiser then, and it still was now, it attracts too much attention. I tried to avoid questioning glances as I hurried into the car.

The journey home was mostly silent, we got the "How've-you-been's" out of the way, and then it was the droning of talk radio to fill the space. The combination of worrying about Charlie, anxiety about being back in Forks, and talk radio put me to sleep for the last hour of the drive. I had known Deputy Hodges for a while so I didn't mind falling asleep in the car with him. I laughed internally thinking he'd appreciate not feeling forced to talk to me.

I awoke to the sound of light patterns of rain on the windshield and the hum of its wipers, blurs of green passed by on the winding road. One thing I could appreciate was Forks' serene lush greenery, there wasn't much of it in New York City.

Just as I sat up from my slump we pulled into Clallam County Public Hospital. I exhaled deeply, nervous about how Charlie would look… Despite being the Police Chief it never occurred to me that my dad could get hurt while doing his job.

Forks was a small enough town that most people recognized my father. He usually dealt with drunkards and teenagers who were illegally drinking, speeding, or messed with small time drugs. There was rarely violence involved. The thought of someone shooting Charlie horrified me and I felt guilty thinking of him dealing with this alone while I was off somewhere.

Deputy Hodges led me to Charlie's room, I walked in behind him, peeking around his shoulder when I heard my dad.

"Bells? 'That you baby?" he said in a strained voice. I quickly walked to his bedside, sat by his legs, and grabbed his hand, fighting back tears. He looked pale and weak, his torso was heavily wrapped in gauze and tape, wires hooked up to him monitoring his vitals.

"Dad, are you OK? I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you! What happened? Do you need anything?" I cried in one breath, he squeezed my hand and pulled it in to kiss. "I'm a lot better now that you're here Bells."

Deputy Hodges cleared his throat, "Bella will you need a ride home?" he asked looking uncomfortable. I wasn't sure I wanted sleep in my old bed, the memories trying to resurface, shaking them away I tried to think of motels nearby-"No, I'm good, thanks Hodges." With that he quickly soldiered out of the door; I could tell seeing Charlie in this environment made the Deputy uneasy.

"How've you been Bells? The Big Apple treatin' ya good?" my dad looked at me with worried eyes.

I hadn't seen Charlie since I graduated high school and even worse I only called him a few times a month. After _he_ left and Jacob breathed some semblance of life into me after being catatonic for months, I left. I couldn't stand being around the small reminders of _him_, or having to look Jake in the eyes knowing he was waiting for me to fall in love with him. I was sick of trying to be normal when I felt like I'd been holding my breath for months, and the burning pain in my chest wouldn't let up. I had told Charlie it might do me some good to leave, and being the good father he is he couldn't deny that I needed to get better.

"I'm doing OK dad. The city is great, lots to do all the time. I found a job at a publishing agency, it pays well enough."

A nurse came in to do a routine check over Charlie, she was kind and efficient and quickly left us alone.

I traced the veins on his hand, "So when can you go home?" I sighed.

"Well, Doc says I was real lucky the bullet didn't hit anything major…Went clean through me, so maybe by the weekend." He said sounding annoyed.

My dad wasn't the type to lie around and do nothing for long. I eyed him warily, "Dad, please just take it easy and listen to them, they know what they're doing." I stood up to get him some water, "Besides, you can't get back to fishing if you don't recover properly." I half smiled at him as I handed him the ribbed plastic cup of water.

Charlie talked to me about his fishing trips with Billy Black, how his usual meals consisted of steak at the diner, take-out pizza, or frozen meals. I would need to cook him a good meal soon.

I idly wondered about Jacob, I hadn't spoken to him since I left; making a clean break I changed my number and e-mail address, and didn't say where I was going. To be sure I begged Charlie not to tell him either. I didn't want to hear the hurt I caused him by suddenly leaving with only a note to explain:

"_Jake, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I tried but it's just too hard._

_Thanks for everything._

_I love you,_

_Bella"_

Jacob was my best friend who I loved, but I knew he wanted more and I wasn't willing to give him more no matter what he'd done for me. I was selfish, and just like _he_ had taken from me, I took from Jake. I sucked all the warmth I could from him until I was well enough to function without living on auto-pilot. I was no better than _him_.

At first, Charlie tried to talk about Jake, but I'd always cut him off, pleading that he not tell me anything. I was afraid to hear any news about him, dreading the possibility of knowing he'd found a girl more deserving of such warm soul.

In the dark corners of my heart I knew I'd recklessly pushed away the one guy, who wasn't family, that would constantly be there for me. I loved Jake in a way that acknowledged he was more than some friend I hung out with and shared my ugly truths with. Jacob once said being together was as easy as breathing and it was, I was content enough with that. So I never allowed myself to think anything more of Jacob, honestly my mind was incapable at the time, constantly trying to avoid the indirect triggers that caused my panic attacks.

Snapping back to the present I noticed Charlie looked exhausted, so I told him I'd be back tomorrow and kissed his forehead goodbye. Pulling my small suitcase behind me, I pulled out my cellphone to call for a cab standing just inside the entrance, and ran into Angela.

"Oh my God! Bella?! What're you doing here?" she looked me over with surprise. Although we were good friends, my exile had caused me to lose contact with her too. I began feeling guilty again.

"Angela, wow…Um, I'm here for my dad…He's here at the hospital." I noticed she was wearing scrubs and carrying a backpack. "Do you work here?" her black hair was pulled into a ponytail, and I guessed she made the switch to contacts because she wasn't wearing her signature colored cat-eye glasses.

"What? Is he OK, I'm so sorry? I'll make sure he's taken care of, don't worry. And yeah, I'm a registered nurse now, just finished my shift…Do you need a ride somewhere?" Angela was always so sincere, I should have kept in touch with her. "Uh…I'm staying at a motel. Is that on your way, I don't wanna inconvenience you." I said, realizing I wasn't ready to face my past that was home yet. "Of course, it's no problem! Come on."

We hurried through the rain to a white Toyota Hybrid, one of those hatchbacks, it was so Angela. She popped the trunk and I lifted my luggage inside. I plopped into the passenger seat as she started the car, it smelled of light citrus and smiled to myself.

"So where to?" she asked looking at me.

I quickly thought of the closest motel, I didn't really care where I stayed, "Oh, uh, at the Pacific Inn close the high school" ugh why did I say that? I cursed myself at the realization of my choice being so close to where I first met _him_, where Jake had waited for me after school countless times.

_Nice going Bella_, I thought to myself.

"How long are you in town for? It'd be great to catch up, we haven't seen in each other in so long." She said as she drove down the road, turning on her windshield wipers.

"I'm not sure yet, but that sounds great. Maybe we can grab lunch when you're free?" I said pulling out another stick of gum. I was nearly out.

"We can meet Wednesday, if that's good for you. Here's my number" she answered. She called out her number and I saved it to my contacts on my phone, and she pulled into the parking lot.

Half turning to get out the car and looking back to Angela I smiled, "Thanks a lot for the ride Ang, I appreciate it". I stood half bending down to look in the car, "I'll see you soon Bella! Trunks open."

I shut the car door rushing towards the trunk of the Toyota, and dragged my suit case out.

Angela honked her horn twice backing out her car, and I waved as I ran to the front door of the motel lobby.

I pulled the door open and a bell lightly jingled, signaling my entrance to whoever was there. A young guy came in from a back room. He was average height, pale skin, and jaw-length brown hair, with green eyes. He looked uninterested in being here, I couldn't blame him.

"Welcome to Pacific Inn Motel. How can I help you?" he said in a rushed voice without looking at me.

I set my tote bag on the counter and pulled my luggage next me, "Hi, I need a single room, please." I said wiping rain from my face with a wool scarf I was wearing.

I looked up seeing his metal name tag on his shirt first: it said "Hello my name is" in black engraved letters with a white sticker label that said "Scott".

"These are the rooms we have available." He said finally looking at me, and he started naming the prices. I chose the cheapest one, not because I didn't have the money, but I was sure no matter which room I chose they'd all be the same generic setup.

"And how long you staying?" he asked looking a little more interested as he looked me up and down. I tried to be short and concise with the interaction, I wasn't interested by a long shot.

"Two weeks" I said handing him my blue credit card, I rarely used it to avoid going into debt, except for things I could apparently gain points from. I immediately pay off any purchase I make on it. He handed me some keys and told me the room number. "Do you need help with your bags?" he asked sounding hopeful. "No thanks, I got it" I quickly replied already halfway through the door.

The rain seemed to stop while I was booking the room, but the full gray clouds hovered above threating to burst again any moment now. It wasn't freezing but it was chilly out and I was glad to have my thick wool infinity scarf on and olive green parka layered over a t-shirt, jeans, and black New Balance shoes. I was warm enough.

I turned right and walked down the sidewalk to the very end and found my room, unlocking the door while shoving it open with my shoulder. The room smelled like a combination of floral air freshener and cleaning products. To my right in front of the window were two cushioned chairs with wooden arms and a table between them, behind the table was the air condition unit. The bed was a decent size, maybe a queen? It had chocolate brown and deep red bed sheets, it seemed a little too romantic for just me. Above the bed was some painting they probably got at a local craft store and a light color wood nightstand on either side. There was a small rectangular dresser in front of the bed with a flat screen TV on top of it and in front of me was an open vanity to the bathroom; the shower and toilet were off to the side.

I heavily dropped my bags next to the bed and headed straight for the shower. I turned the water on to hot and pulled the nob on the faucet to turn on the shower head. I walked to my suit case to pull out my black travel bag that held my toiletries in it. I let the water warm up as I began to undress, feeling the tiredness wash over me. I grabbed body wash, shampoo/conditioner, and a loofa out of the bag and carefully stepped in the shower; afraid of slipping and cracking my skull. Sometimes my thoughts were really morbid.

Turning off the water, I wrapped myself in the white towel and headed to my suit case to pull out some lounge clothes. The room felt like an igloo after being in a steaming hot shower, I began to shiver. I pulled on some black bikini briefs, black yoga pants, and an old t-shirt I had from Camp Quest when I was a kid back in Arizona. It still fit and was well worn into a thin material and the yellow faded into a pale color. I pulled back the covers and climbed in, adjusting the pillows to my comfort, I needed a nap. The hum of the a/c unit kicked on, slowly warming up the room, and the warmth and sound lulled me into sleep. In the distance I heard a rumble of thunder at the same time the rain began to pour.

_Flashes of white zoomed past me, my vision was blurry, my arm felt like it was on fire, and it sounded like my heart had moved to my ears. "Burn the pieces!" I looked around trying to move but I felt heavy like my limbs weight a ton each. Flickers of orange appeared and suddenly the room was filled with a haze of purple rolling up from the flames. I heard screaming…Where was that awful sound coming from? "Edward!"-my lungs constricted, "She'll turn if you don't!" I heard someone say in a harsh whisper. I felt a searing pain shoot up my arm. There was that awful scream again. It clicked the sound was coming from me. I was convulsing now, despite my efforts to hold still. I wanted to black out already, to be consumed by unconsciousness, but the burning pain refused to release my mind. I heard a loud banging then…What is that? I heard a muffled voice, unable to make out who was saying what._

_Boom boom boom!_

_There it was again along with a voice I could tell was a man's._

_Boom boom boom! "Bella! You in there?"_

My eyes rolled under my lids struggling to open.

_Boom boom boom! "Bella Swan! Open up!" _

I groggily snapped into reality and managed to hoarsely shout, "Yeah, wait a second!" I stumbled out of the covers nearly falling to the floor and braced myself against the wall opening the door. I rubbed my eyes with trying to focus them and looked up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I wrote it that way for a reason. I simply wanted to convey Bella's emotions/state of mind and also give some introductory knowledge about Jacob. I will post one more chapter; if you guys want to read more, I'll gladly write more. Also there is some adult language in this chapter. **

I can't believe this.

No…I refuse to believe this is happening.

How could this happen?

I should never have left him.

This can't be real.

Last night Seth Clearwater came to my motel room to tell me the news. I almost didn't recognize him, he'd grown into such a handsome young man. Seth had to be around six foot-two, his muscles were more defined and complimented his beautiful copper skin, and his black hair cropped short. Seth must be about twenty years old now.

The look on his face was one I'd never seen before; he was usually smiling with a boyish gleam in his eyes.

"_Seth? How'd you know I was here? Actually, what are you doing here?" I asked quizzically. _

"_Bella…I…I need to tell you-something happened…"_

_My stomach plummeted. I began to overheat and my hands immediately felt clammy. Blackness began to encircle my vision. I knew I was going to pass out soon if he didn't spit it out. _

"_What is it Seth?"_

"_Bella…I'm so, so sorry…Charlie…H-he…He didn't make it. He's gone, Bella."_

I don't remember much else after that. The next thing I know we're back at the hospital.

The doctor told me that, after I left, my father developed a high fever caused by an infection in his wound. It didn't make any sense. How could this be? They said the bullet had gone clean through him. Apparently, a piece of shattered bone in his abdomen had caused bleeding that wouldn't stop, leading to the infection; they couldn't get his temperature down.

When I arrived at the hospital Sue and Leah Clearwater were there, along with Deputy Hodges, and Billy Black.

Why were Sue and Leah here? I vaguely remembered my father mentioning he'd been spending a lot of time with Sue. Suddenly I felt pained for Sue; first Harry and now my father.

"Where is he?" I cried pushing through outstretched arms. I needed to see Charlie. I needed to prove to myself that this was some sick dream of my subconscious. I had to wake up. How could it go from me talking to him and holding his hand, to suddenly he's dead?!

With trembling hands I shoved past the Dr.'s surrounding his bed.

And then, I saw him.

I collapsed over his body, sobbing. Multiple hands tried pulling me back, but I swatted them away, screaming at them. I heard a deep voice telling them to leave me be.

"Charlie! Dad! Please… Please dad… wake up, wake up, wake up! No dad, no, this-this can't be real, please, wake up!"

I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't even see him clearly. His hands were already so stiff and so cold. I squeezed him tight, unable to let go. Sobbing into his neck I pleaded for him to wake up. Begging him not to leave me.

"I'm so sorry dad! I was so selfish to leave you alone. I'm sorry I didn't call you like I should've. I'm sorry I never came to see you!" I cried in a shaking voice, gasping for air. "I love you so much dad. Please come back, I need you!"

I could hear others in the room crying. Hushed voices saying things I didn't want to hear. I lifted my head, wiped my eyes with my shirt, looked at my father and kissed his forehead for a long moment. The world around me was literally spinning and the walls felt like they were slowly closing in on me. My heart was constricting painfully and my breathing became staggered. I slowly stood up and with narrowed vision, I walked out of the room.

**Jacob's POV**

Six years… **Six fucking years **and she left me with only a note to say goodbye.

After she left, I took over the Pack as Alpha; I made Sam my second in command and Paul my third. Whether Sam wanted it to happen the way it did or not, he was relieved to not be responsible for so many lives anymore. I had found her note in the garage, sitting on my toolbox under a wrench. I knew she needed time to heal after that fucking tic had nearly drained the life out of her; and for a little while she looked like herself again. I never suspected she'd take off without warning. For weeks I tried to find out where she went but Charlie wouldn't say.

"_Tell me where she is Chief" I demanded through gritted teeth, trying to control the tremors radiating through my body. I wanted to tear her fucking house apart to find any clues that would tell me where she was. _

"_Jake as much as I wanna tell ya, I can't. I made a promise to Bella. She needs to figure this out on her own without anyone else messin' with her head."_

I must have ran the entire coastline of Washington and Canada after that.

Now she's back, mourning her father's death.

Life really is a bitch.

I got to the hospital after Billy called and told me what happened. I couldn't believe it. I could hear Bella screaming before I even got near the room. I ran inside and saw a couple Dr.'s and Seth trying to pull her off Charlie; I immediately commanded them to stop. Sue and Leah were standing off to the side; Sue quietly sobbed as Leah rubbed her back trying to console her. Sue and Charlie had always been close, but a year ago it turned into something more. I hurt for Sue, knowing she lost Harry and now Charlie. I felt my brother's and sister's pain, as they watched their mother mourn yet again. They just couldn't catch a goddamned break.

Watching Bella scream for her father was unlike anything I'd seen before; I'd seen death in many forms and I'd been the bringer of death myself over the years. No, this shook me to my core in a way that made my skin crawl all over. The room went quiet and she stood up so slowly it was like water pouring upwards. When she turned around her brown eyes were vacant, staring at no one, she walked out of the room. Seth started to follow her but I put my hand on his chest as a warning; his head bowed and shoulders slumped in obedience.

I followed her and just as she walked out the front door Bella collapsed on the ground.

"Bella! Shit!" I growled.

In one movement I was at her side picking her up bridal style, and cradled her head against my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer and incorporates some different perspectives. I'll probably continue that throughout the story, but will primarily be Bella/Jacob POV, should you guys want more content. I appreciate the few of you who've read so far. It'd be nice to have some reviews to help guide my writing a little better. Again, I thank you. Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

My head is pounding. It feels like my brain has grown overnight, too large for my skull to retain. My entire body is stiff; I try rolling over, but my muscles are too heavy to move. I seemed like a slab of concrete was sitting on my body. I comb through my memories to figure out why I feel so terrible.

Then it comes to me in glimpses: Seth standing at the door, face taut… Me, grief stricken over Charlie's unmoving body… Walking out of the room.

The last thing I remember is walking out of the hospital and feeling like my heart was breaking. I was overcome with guilt, an ongoing theme since I arrived in Forks.

I hadn't seen my dad once in six years, and the next day… he's dead.

Every time we spoke on the phone Charlie would ask when I was coming to visit, but I'd always make some excuse about being busy with work. Too self-centered to care, not wanting to interrupt my new normal life. It never even occurred to me how Charlie would feel about my leaving Forks. I just ran away and didn't think twice about the effects of my actions.

I had abandoned Charlie after he'd taken such good care of me when I wasn't human.

I could taste disgust in my mouth the more I thought about it.

Oh God…Renee.

Has anyone told her? I'm not sure if I can handle that phone call. I spoke to her even less, and I certainly hadn't seen her since graduating high school. The woman is already so emotional, I can only imagine her reaction. It'll have to be me, anyone else telling Renee just seems wrong.

I attempted opening my eyes, even they hurt. Everything was dark, though I was sure my eyes were open.

_Where am I? _

I forced myself to roll over towards the window, pushing myself up on my elbow. I was back in the motel room, although I have no idea how I got here. I could tell by the sliver of fluorescent light, peeking through the curtains, from outside.

_What time is it?_

I searched for my phone, it was on the nightstand closest to the window charging. I knew that wasn't my doing, I always forget to charge my phone regularly. I looked on the other side of the bed and nearly screamed at the dark figure sitting in the corner chair.

"Careful… You've been out for two days."

_Two days? Two days have passed since Charlie's been gone?_

"What time is it?" I heard myself ask. I still don't know who I'm talking to.

"Six, at night."

The muscles in my body seized at the recognition of that voice. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip, afraid to see that face. Even in the dark I could sense those eyes bore into me. The room was silent for a long time.

"I'm sorry about Charlie. Billy and Sue are handling funeral arrangements, so you don't have to."

I stopped breathing.

"Bella." the voice sounded angry. I couldn't force myself to acknowledge the name, not yet.

There was movement then, the lamp next to the bed blinked on, and I felt the bed sway under the added weight of a body.

I bolted for the bathroom where the toilet was sectioned off and locked the door. Dropping to the floor I gasped for air, palms over my chest. I started to dry heave and bile began to rise from the pit of my stomach. I couldn't remember the last time I ate, all that came out was acidic green liquid, my body expelling whatever fluids I had in me. My eyes burned as I wiped my mouth with my forearm.

I blindly felt for the wall, crawling upwards, using it as a guide to find the light switch. Electricity hummed to life. It was far too bright, as if I had stared into the sun. I bent down on the tub and painfully scooted along to turn on the faucet. I was in so much pain now; more than the time I did that three hour cycling class with a girl from work. I was sore for a week straight afterwards. The water was rising and soon the tiny room filled with steam, signaling the OK for me to get in. I struggled out of whatever I was wearing, stuck in one leg at a time, and lowered myself in the scalding hot water. I closed my eyes and submerged myself underwater trying, to drown out my chaotic thoughts. I held myself under as long as I could stand until if felt like my lungs would burst. I sat up, against the back of the tub, rubbing my face. I have never felt so lost. I couldn't sort out one idea in my mind because they all ran together in a drowsy reel. I know I need to pull myself together, but all I really want to do is let darkness encompass me.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this.

A door opened and slammed shut, making the walls vibrate.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

I sat in the tub so long my hands and toes pruned and the water grew cold.

My phone had been going off for some time now. Could have been hours. I forced myself to get out, unlocking the bathroom door and shuffled to the bed. I didn't care that I was naked and soaking wet; I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over my head.

**Leah's POV**

"These are the package deals we offer, this one includes: 50 programs, floral arrangements, thank you notes…"

We'd heard it all before, with my dad, and here we are _again_ planning _another_ funeral.

How much more could my mother take?

Sue was strong, but every night since Charlie passed I heard her quietly weeping. She tried her best to be silent but my sensitive ears heard every tear that hit her pillow.

Mom didn't deserve this.

Seth was having trouble controlling his phasing. I understood though, it was unfair to see our mom going through this shit again.

I was also worried about Bella, we hadn't seen or heard from her since that day in the hospital. I'm still haunted by the sight of her leaving. I know Jacob followed her, but he hadn't said anything about it, and being the Alpha we don't always hear his thoughts. Jake had only been around for patrols and pack reports. Other than that, none of us saw him, or talked to him. Of course he'd grown distant after she left, but _this_ was solitary even for Jake; the whole pack was on edge with haywire emotions.

As usual, Sam would step up, if necessary. He always seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Trying to deal with having me in his pack, the shame of what happened to Emily, and relenting his position to Jacob, feeling like he'd failed as a leader; it was exhausting for Sam. We could all see that even when he tried so hard to conceal the fact.

"Any word from Bella?" Sue asked sounding hopeful, entering the kitchen with arms crossed over her chest. She looked so tired.

"No. I tried calling and texting, but still no answer." I sighed, absently flipping the phone around in my hands. I was getting sick of sitting around, running patrols wasn't cutting it for me.

"She must be at the motel. I'm sure she's just trying to deal with this like we all are."

"I think I'll go find out." I got up from my seat at the kitchen table. I walked toward Sue and hugged her. "You'll be fine mom… We'll be fine." I kissed her cheek and walked out the front door.

I jogged to my mom's dark blue sedan and headed to Forks.

Why would Bella worry everyone at a time like this? Typical Bella Swan, not thinking about anybody but herself. I already didn't care much for her, but I refuse to let her add to this list of problems my family and my pack already had.

I pulled into the Pacific Inn and parked in front of her room.

Slamming the car door I bounded to the door, "Bella! It's Leah! Open the door." I shouted as I pounded on the door. I could hear breathing so I knew she was alive, at least.

"I know you're in there, open up. I will kick this door in." I warned.

I heard the locks turn, but the door didn't open. I cracked the door halfway, feeling a little concerned about what I'd find.

"What do you want?" her voice was hoarse.

"You need to come out. Sue and Billy are worried about you. Charlie's funeral is tomorrow."

"See you at the funeral." She plainly stated.

This wasn't worth my time. I shut the door on my way out.

**Sam's POV**

I watched Emily maneuver around the kitchen with ease as she prepared a meal for the Clearwater's. That's what I love about Emily, she's always been the nurturing type, so eager to help others in need.

Her smooth alto voice pulled me out of a daze, "Babe, can you take this food to the Clearwater's place? Sue already has her hands full, and with Seth and Leah's constant state of hunger, the last thing she needs to worry about is food."

Walking towards her I wrapped my arms around her waist and shamelessly inhaling her sweet scent; Emily smelled like warm cinnamon.

"Mmm… Sure thing beautiful" I said coming out more husky and sensual than I intended. Everything about Emily enticed the wolf and me. It's not just the imprint either. She was the most gorgeous woman I'd ever met, and one day in a split second of rage, I'd ruined that delicate face….

"Hey, you OK?" she asked raising her palm to my cheek, her eyes flitting between mine. Emily can always sense a shift in my mood.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll go drop it off now." I said bending my head down do kiss those full lips. In an instant I was lost in her touch, her moist lips gently pressing against my own. My mind saw flashes of vivid colors and chill bumps raced over my entire body. Then it stopped.

"OK Romeo, go now and hurry back" she sighed while laughing. She gave me a little shove off, my wolf whined a little, but the man knew it was a loving gesture.

I grabbed the canvas bags off the counter, gave her one last kiss on the cheek and strode of out of the house. The temperature was comfortable tonight, even for a human, and the rain finally stopped. The sun was setting and the sun cast orange and pink shadows over the sky. I could smell the ocean in the air mixed with the smell of people cooking dinner and the natural smell of the forest. It was a comforting smell that I welcomed, to help ease my mind even for a moment.

I rarely walked anymore in human form, so I ran through my "to-do" list for Jake. He's been on edge even more lately since Bella came back. Really I'm surprised at how strongly he still feels for her after all this time, but that doesn't mean he hasn't had his share of women. None of them lasted longer than a month. Our relationship had become strained, so I saved him the lectures despite how concerned I was. Now more than ever the pack needed to stick together, our souls being tied to the wolf, and our ability to feels each other had made everyone temperamental. Although Jake is a more than capable Alpha, I need to make sure our pack was alright, in order to keep our people safe.

Seth was standing in the doorway before I made it to the concrete steps of the wood paneled porch.

"Smells delicious!" he sniffed, "Mac 'n' cheese... Roast beef… Green bean casserole… Biscuits-"

"Alright already, I know what's in the bag!" I said in a half scowl and we clasped forearms. Tension immediately releasing our muscles. Touch is that most primal thing, but one of the essentials to our sanity.

"Leah's not here, she's driving back from Forks."

Seth understood, along with the entire pack, how much of struggle it still was for Leah and me to be around each other. Despite my best efforts to spare her feelings, I couldn't deny what I had with Leah. Before Emily, Leah was my first serious girlfriend; she was carefree, always laughing, and beautiful. Hell, I still think Leah is beautiful, but then, I met Emily and there was a shift in the universe. I had no idea what had hit me, but the elders told me about imprinting, and we've been inseparable ever since. At first Emily had a hard time accepting the imprint. Everyone knew about me and Leah, and to make matters worse they were cousins, practically sisters. I had only seen Emily a few times before phasing, and then a few weeks after my first phase, I saw her and imprinted. Sometimes I wish Leah would imprint so she could forget about me, now that I know her pain, after she had phased.

"Try not to eat all the food Seth" I joked, although I knew he definitely could. Shifting to a more serious tone, "Quil, Embry, Colin, and Brady are out running patrols; at midnight you'll run with me, Paul, Jared, Leah."

"Roger that." He said while giving me a two finger salute. Part of me was relieved to see him trying to normal, however relative the concept was.

"Either me or Jake will fill you guys in on patrols during Charlie's funeral. I gotta get back to Emily before we run later."

**Bella's POV**

Today was the day.

Charlie's funeral.

To make the day worse, the weather was cold and heavy gray clouds hovered in front of the sun.

I still hadn't left my motel room, other than Leah coming by, I hadn't talked to anyone else.

I checked my phone: 15 missed calls, 20 unread texts, and 5 unheard voicemails. I scrolled through the missed calls; Billy (I had his number because of Charlie), Renee (I managed to call and tell her the news, but I have no memory of the conversation), Angela (I'm sure she'd heard what happened), the rest were unsaved numbers. Next I check the texts; Billy, Mom…

"_At least answer to let someone know you're OK. Stop being Selfish. –Leah" _I rolled my eyes.

"_Bella plz respond to sum1. Just wanna kno ur ok"_ –Seth had always been so kind.

"_Heard about your dad. So sorry Bella, if you need anything at all give me a call."-_Angela

There were more texts, some from Renee begging me to check in with her, other numbers I didn't know sending their condolences. Finally I checked the voicemails.

"_Bella, goddammit, answer someone."_

It was Jake. I saved his number but deleted the message. The rest were from my mom, which I also deleted.

I let out a long sigh, and got ready for the funeral.

The funeral was being held in La Push at a cemetery near the cliffs. Billy gave the elegy. The atmosphere was somber, made worse by the weather, and I could hear women muffle their cries and men sniffle. The cold wind whipped my long brown hair over my face. Seth standing on one side, Sue crying on his shoulder, then Leah. Renee was on my other side, tears running down her face saying "No, Charlie. I'm so sorry", her arm linked in mine. Billy's deep baritone voice emanated calm through the sea of black, his face somber, but I saw the pain in his eyes. I was thankful the casket was closed. I didn't want my last memory of Charlie to be in a casket, it was bad enough seeing him in the hospital. If it wasn't for my mom holding on to me, I would have dissolved into the wind. My chest was caving in on me, and I was trying to hold it together for Renee's sake. Then everyone got in line to place a flower of their choice on his casket. When my turn came I lingered there, not wanting to leave his side again. I thought of every happy moment between us, but I couldn't, all I could see was him lying dead in the hospital bed.

I walked away.

I kept walking until I found myself standing on the cliffs.

The wind was still whipping around, making the waves below crash roughly against the rocks. The waves were so rough I could feel pelts of water hit my skin, standing on the edge. The black wrap dress I was wearing nearly blowing stiff in the wind, as I held my shoes in one hand at my side. I stood there listening to sounds of the ocean. I could feel my body swaying with the breeze. I dropped my shoes to the ground, stepping a little closer to the edge of the cliffs. I watched and listened, trying to force myself to remember a positive image of Charlie.

"Don't do it." A deep voice suddenly broke through my haze.

I made no movement to indicate I'd heard anything.

A large warm hand slid under my hair on the nape of my neck, from behind. Another hand on my shoulder pulling me around, away from the cliff's edge. I hadn't looked up, and both warm hands hadn't moved from their place.

"Look at me" that deep voice said so low under the wind. I raise my hand to a thick russet wrist, and wrapped my fingers around them, holding on for dear life. The warmth slowly creeping over my arm.

My head felt so heavy, but I managed. Still my vision was blurred by tears and hair blowing in the wind.

The hand on my neck moved, and suddenly I could see a little better, the hand pushing my long hair back from my eyes. I blinked away the line of tears rising; finally I could see who it was in front of me though I knew all along.

I sniffled, "Jake…I-I'm…I'm sorry." I cried in a staggered breath.

His eyes were closed, then he opened them. I was swallowed whole by those caramel colored eyes, infinitely deep, confronted by everything I'd feared for six years.

With one look my mind had shifted. My world altered. I squeezed my eyes shut, biting my bottom lip so hard it cracked.

A finger ran over my lip.

I knew what had happened in that very moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm really surprised by the number of people who've read my work so far. Please review guys, don't be afraid. I can take it, haha. Thanks, and enjoy!**

**Jacob's POV**

I hate funerals.

Charlie was family though, Billy's best friend, so I came to support him.

Normally my dad is cool, calm, and collected but Charlie's sudden death hit him hard. I actually saw Billy shed a tear for the first time since my mother passed.

My muscles felt confined in the black dress shirt I wore, tense with frustration. The collar around my neck felt stiff. I tugged at it, turning my head from side to side. I searched the crowd for her, immediately finding her walking with her mother to their seats up front. My eyes stayed on Bella, her head hung in despair with sagging shoulders. She looked so fragile, like at any moment she would disappear into thin air.

Billy gave the eulogy, sitting in his wheelchair beside Charlie's silver casket. I stood behind Billy, Sam and Paul on my flanks. Seth and Leah were in the crowd with Sue, along with the rest of the pack. I had the younger wolves running patrols. They didn't need to be around death any more than they already had to be. As he finished his speech, people gathered in a line to lay flowers over the casket.

I shifted my weight when Bella walked up. She stood over Charlie's casket, one hand pressed against it, she wasn't crying though. Then she walked away without ever looking up, but she kept walking past her seat.

Renee called out, "Bella?" and started after her, but Billy grabbed her hand and silently shook his head. She nodded in understanding as she wiped away tears with a tissue.

I stepped around Billy, placing a hand on Renee's shoulder, and kissed her cheek. She hugged me for a moment, before I pulled away to follow Bella.

She was heading towards the cliffs. The very cliffs she'd jumped from so long ago, and I pulled her limp body out of the pounding waves. I remember thinking I had lost her for sure, and my heart had felt like a jackhammer in my chest.

Suddenly she bent down, removing her shoes.

_She's gonna jump again._

I could smell her emotions, but I didn't think she would do this. Had she really become so selfish? What about Renee?

Tremors started to roll up my body.

_Of course she had, look how easily she left Charlie the first time. Figures._

Bella stopped short, five more steps and she'd walk off the edge of the cliff.

"Don't do it." I said, anger in my voice. The last thing she needs is me yelling at her as she's on the verge of jumping. I rubbed my face and took a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down. This girl was going to kill me, along with herself.

She was so still, I wondered if she heard me.

With caution, I paced towards Bella, not wanting to startle her.

I brought my hand to the back of her small neck, and slowly pulled her around to me.

Trying my best to sound neutral, I whispered, "Look at me."

Then, Bella raised her tiny hand to my wrist, and wrapped those long fingers around it. I barely felt her hand, she seemed so weak.

I closed my eyes in frustration. I didn't know what to do with her, what to say to her.

_Fuck._

The wind picked up, her beautiful brown locks blowing around her. I closed my eyes, allowing her scent to calm me down. Her hair smelled like lemons, but it wasn't an overpowering smell.

I opened my eyes again, and brushed Bella's silky hair away from her face, holding my hand to her head. She was silently crying.

I closed my eyes again, wishing I knew what to say.

"Jake…"

My heart jumped at the sound of her voice, the sound of my name spilling from her lips.

"I-I'm… I'm sorry." She gasped, crying.

I opened my eyes then.

Large chocolate orbs consumed me, reaching down so deep I felt my heart lurch in my chest. Bella's eyes searched mine, finding every emotion I'd ever hidden from the world, including myself. She bit her lip then, so hard, it bled; she shut her eyes. With my thumb, I lightly rubbed the blood from her plush lip; drained of its color from her teeth still bearing them down. I realized, then, I could _feel_ Bella. Her sorrow felt draining; I imagined that it must be how a toy feels when its batteries ran low. I couldn't bring myself to release her though, I _needed_ to touch her. Although my wolf had been in a constant state of rage, he somehow felt more at ease, but I sensed the concern from his whining.

I had imprinted.

After all this time…six years…I imprinted. I thought I never would. After all I had gone through quite a few women in six years, but it never happened. I didn't understand, but at the same time I didn't care. I braced myself though, because I knew this wouldn't be easy for Bella to accept. With Charlie dying, and her first reaction to me, this was going to be like pulling teeth.

Bella turned her head and kissed my arm, her cool lips pursed against my skin, causing it to tingle. I pulled her into my chest, one arm around her lower back, the other hand cradling her head. She was sobbing now, her thin arms dangling at her sides.

"Jacob, I-I don't know if I c-can do this." Even her voice was broken.

I looked out over the ocean, looking for the right words to say.

"I d-don't know…if I'm ready for _this, _either. I've been s-so caught up in my own world, for the last six y-years, I didn't care about _anyone_ really. H-how could I when I'm too m-messed up to even sleep at night?"

This was literally the most she's said to me in six years. I was surprised by Bella's confession. All I could do was listen, not moving from our position.

"I know how wrong….how wrong I was for leaving so suddenly. I didn't know what to do! I never know what to do." She seemed to be calming down some.

She pulled back, my wolf whined again. This was going to take getting used to. Bella was lost, I could see it in her face. I wiped away tears from her cheeks with my thumb.

I could hear people getting into their cars, I guess the funeral was over.

I cupped her face between my hands, "Bella…" I said, hoping the words would just come, but they didn't.

She looked at me expectedly, and when I couldn't…didn't say anything, she walked away.

I stood there not knowing what else do.

Next thing I knew, I was in front of a tree, punching through the trunk.

**Leah's POV**

_Leave it to Bella to run off during her own father's funeral. _

She still wasn't back and of course Jacob had run after her, again. You know, for someone so angry and solitary, Jake was sure running after Bella a lot. 'Guess not much had changed between those two after all.

The pack had lowered Charlie's casket into the grave, everyone had said their final goodbyes, and people were leaving now. Billy was off to the side talking to Renee, others lingered around talking as well.

"You ready to go?" I asked my mother, who was talking to one of the deputies.

She tried a half-smile, "Sure sweetie…Seth?" she turned to my brother, "Honey, will you give Renee a ride? See if Billy needs one too, OK."

I overheard Bella take off in her old red truck, without Renee. Such a selfish bitch.

"No problem." Replied Seth.

She reached out and squeezed his hand before she turned towards the car.

I pulled the car up to our small brown house, taking the keys out of the ignition. Sue got out of the car.

"You hungry, Le?" she asked, as I shut the car door.

"No, I'm good. Think I'll head to Emily's, call me if you need anything." I jogged over to her kissing her cheek and ran off to the tree line.

Walking up to Emily and Sam's place, I could tell most of the pack was already here. Then I saw Emily standing behind the screen door.

"Hey Leah", she said putting on a soft smile. Ever since Sam imprinted, she'd made her efforts to reconcile. I admit I've been stubborn about it, it's hard to completely avoid someone who's always around the pack. Not to mention, she's a great cook. I actually missed hanging out with her.

"Emily." I responded matter-of-factly.

Opening the screen door, Emily tried again, "I saved you some food, and it's in the oven."

"Thanks, Em." I looked at her, and half smiled. I heard the guys talking in the kitchen, as we stood in the living room.

"I'm sure it's good." I told her. Emily paused her eyes widened a little, she smiled then.

"Thanks Leah." She nodded, and walked towards to kitchen.

It was progress.

**Paul's POV**

"_Did you guys catch that?"_

"_I smell it!" sniff sniff, "the scent leads to the road."-Quil_

"_There's something else… Gas!"-Embry_

We sprinted, full speed, weaving through the trees towards the road. We followed that familiar copper scent of blood.

"_Hurry!"_

Howls ripped through the forest. Signaling our brothers.

"_What the fuck?!"-Quil_

"_Leech!"-Embry roared. _

_Oh no…_

After a few minutes, the three of us came up to the scene. We all growled in unison. A bloodsucker's scent was all over the place, burning our nostrils.

"_Bella…"_

More howling rang through the air.

The front of Bella's red Chevy was crumpled up. I leaped around to the driver's side, there was blood in the cab of the truck.

"_She's not here"-Quil_

"_Shit, man."_

**Sam's POV**

Some of the pack were sitting around Emily's long kitchen table, talking, eating, and horsing around.

Emily was leaning against the counter, drinking something, talking to Leah.

After the funeral I'd sent Paul, Quil, and Embry for patrols, giving the younger wolves a break.

I still hadn't seen Jacob since he went after Bella.

Something felt wrong all of a sudden…

Howls.

Distressed howls.

I bolted out of the house, to the trees, and phased.

"_Blood...Vampire…Wrecked Chevy."_

My brother's thoughts had flooded my mind. Bella was in trouble. I phased back, pulling on the shorts I left by a tree, and ran back inside.

Jared, Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady snapped their heads around to me.

"It's Bella, she's been taken by a vampire." I informed them.

Low rumbles began to vibrate in everyone's chest.

"Oh no" Emily gasped.

"I need your phone." I said looking at Emily, my hand reaching out, and marched outside.

I dialed a number.

"Jacob?"

"I heard. What is it?" He growled.

"Bella's gone. The guys caught scent of a leech-"

The phone hung up.

I heavily sighed and waited.

Five minutes later, I sensed him near, before I saw him emerge from the forest.

Jacob growled, "What-happened?"

Just then, Paul, Embry, and Quil, showed up.

"We caught scent of blood and followed it to the main road. The closer we approached the scene we smelled leech stench everywhere. We saw Bella's truck, the front end was crumpled up, like something crushed it. There was also blood in the front seat." Paul reported.

Everyone was outside now, and a chorus of growls began to rise.

"How could one slip past like this?" Jacob demanded, eerily calm.

No one answered, everyone lowered their eyes to the ground. The air was thick with tension and rage.

"Sam, Paul, Seth, Leah, come with me. Quil, find Billy, tell him everything. The rest of you run a perimeter around the edge" Jake commanded in an Alpha tone.

"We're going back to the scene. Search for anything you think could be a clue. Let's go!" barked the Alpha, then we were off.

**Bella's POV**

I had walked away from Jacob, yet again. This was different though, I wasn't ready to deal with the comprehension that I was Jacob's imprint. He didn't say it, but I knew the instant I looked into his eyes and he rubbed his finger over my lip. I tried to explain, but it probably made no sense to him. I'm not even sure why I said those things, but it felt good to say those words out loud, to someone else. When he hugged me it was the last thing I thought he'd do after six years of silence, and after my initial reaction to him. I admit the feeling was nice, and I basking in his woodsy scent for a moment. I didn't expect him to say anything, and to spare him I walked away.

I headed to my old red truck, when Renee got into town she'd picked me up in it. She apparently had been by Charlie's doing something, I was half listening, drove the truck over.

I started driving, not really sure where I was going but driving seemed like a logical thing to do.

As I was driving down the main road, something crashed into the hood of the truck. My head violently richocheted off the steering wheel. I blacked out for a moment, before my vision returned. Leaning my head into my hands I felt the moisture, and saw the blood on my hands. My eyes darted around me surrounds.

_What the hell did I hit?_

Out of nowhere the passenger door was torn from the hinges, and I was dragged out of the truck. Cold marble hands tightly wound in my hair; my hands automatically reached for the hand in a vain attempt to remove it. I tried to scream but I couldn't, a rock solid grip was surrounding my throat. I was getting lightheaded from the lack of oxygen.

_Please, let me just pass out._

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…Oh no, my pet, I'm not letting you give up that easily." A female voice sneered.

I felt a blow to my cheek and knew something had fractured, "Open your eyes! Look at me!" she screeched. I realized it was a slap.

One hand remained at my throat, but the grip slightly lessened; her other hand cupped under by chin and crushed my cheeks.

"You've been very busy, little girl. No you're back home, so sorry about your daddy." She taunted.

I could see now. Victoria. I knew she'd find me one day, just a matter of when.

"Aw, don't cry little girl…What do you humans say? Daddy's in a better place now."

I didn't have the energy to fight her off. I welcomed the easy out.

Her hand moved from my face, but then a sharp pain pierced the side of my neck and dragged down the length of it. I screamed then.

"Mmm, you're despair makes your blood even more mouthwatering. I'm truly going to enjoy slowly killing you. There's no one here to protect you now. Are you and Eddie fighting?"

_She really had no idea. _

"You have no idea." I breathed in a thin voice.

"Aww, the first love is always the hardest. Don't worry, I can help you forget _that_ pain. In fact, I can show you a_ very_ different kind of pain." Victoria's soprano voice dripped with malice.

"Do your worst." I groaned.

Then I was flying through the air and crashing into a tree and plummeting to the ground. The plush green floor was deceiving. Hard rocks were scattered underneath, my legs and arms dragged across them breaking my skin. I was covered in grime and blood now; how could there already be so much blood? I tried pushing up against a tree.

"You think you can get away with killing my mater!" another high pitched screech rang in my ears.

I felt a kick to my stomach, but that was a gross understatement. It had to have been a sledgehammer, not a woman's foot. I coughed, air escaping my lungs, I was crawling now.

A sinister laugh, "Oh honey…Where do you think you're going?"

She stalked towards me as I scrambled backwards on my hands and feet. I had no idea what to do. She reached for my head, hairs slowly pulling from my scalp. I let out a piercing scream.

"That's right scream for me. No one's coming to save you." Her tone snide.

She threw me into the air, caught my by the throat crushing my windpipe, and slammed me to the ground. I'm paralyzed, I'm sure of it. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head, finally, oblivion.

Cold lips were at my wrist, and I felt them part over the skin. Sharp teeth bit through flesh, and I heard a suckling noise.

_She's literally going to drain the life out of me. Slow and painful, like she promised. _

My body involuntarily contorted, trying to fight for itself, since my mind wouldn't. Breathing became harder to do, becoming labored and far apart. I didn't bother trying to move, fear had paralyzed me. My eyes continued to roll under my lids, despite my efforts to keep them open. I tried to pacify myself, focusing on my breathing, but that was no use. Then I thought of happy memories: eating dinner with Charlie, seeing Renee and Charlie together at my graduation, walks with Jacob on the beach.

_Jacob… I'm sorry Jacob. This wasn't supposed to happen. _

I could almost hear him growl in response. Funny, even in my delirium he's the same.

The draining seemed to stop and the ice cold grips on me released. She was hissing now, and the growling grew louder.

My eyes rolled under sealed lids for a moment, before they fluttered open. The sky had grown dark, it was twilight now.

There was more screeching, hissing, and growling, but I couldn't see anything. The sky and trees were moving now and I felt a warmth pulling me under. I embraced that warmth, hoping it'd placate the pain…It had grown quiet…Then suddenly everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to do so! Enjoy!**

**Jacob's POV**

Screams tore through the night.

_Bella._

Seeing red, I push my four my legs faster.

_Hang on Bella. _

Galloping paws thunder against the ground around me, following the sound of Bella's screams and the sickly sweet smell of vampire.

"_This way."_

"_Wait! There's another scent!"-Seth_

Not breaking our stride, we lift our muzzles, surveying the air.

"_Bloodsucker! It's close!"-Sam_

"_Goddammit!"-Leah_

Just beyond a tree, I see the redhead crouched over Bella; one hand on her throat, the other holding Bella's arm to the leech's mouth. Bella wasn't moving. The bitch was draining her.

The pack simultaneously roared.

Leah, her wolf agile and quick, lunged at the hissing vampire. Paul, right behind Leah, took a chunk of out the tic's arm. She screeched something awful.

"_Don't Kill her! Not yet!"_ I commanded.

The female vampire continued hissing, trying to twist out of Leah's and Paul's locked jaws.

I pranced to Bella, nudging her with my muzzle. She still wasn't moving, I could hear a pulse, but it was weak. The man, pounded at my chest in anger. I growled at the redhead.

"_Jacob!"-Paul_

A pale statue dropped from the trees, across from me, on the other side of Bella. A small female with short black hair, I recognized this one.

_Alice._

"I'm here to help! I came as soon as I saw Bella's truck wrecked!" those golden eyes darted between the wolves, her hands were up, palms out.

She looked down at Bella and sniffed.

"Please let me help, she'll turn if I don't! I can smell the venom!" Her voice was high with panic, hurting my ears.

I took a step back and huffed.

Alice cautiously step forward, "I'm going to need to suck the venom out, OK? If after a minute I can't stop, you can kill me."

More growls.

She was down on the ground next to Bella now. I gave what looked like a nod to the vamp, I sat on my haunches staring daggers into the tiny bloodsucker.

"_Rip that bitch apart. Slowly. Toes, ankles, calves, piece by piece. Seth, phase and start a fire. Throw every fucking piece into those flames, one by one. Make that goddamned leech suffer." _

"_With pleasure."-Paul growled. _

"_Exactly what I need."-Leah_

"_Hold her down!"-Sam_

The vampire writhed, screeching so loudly it made my hackles rise. Then it stopped as Sam ripped out her throat.

_Thank God._

The pixie haired leech stopped at the movement, crimson staining the corners of her mouth.

I stood.

"There's no venom left, but she's still weak. Bella should be waking up or screaming in pain, at least, something." She said worried.

Taking a few steps back, I phased.

Turning around to the pack, watching purple smoke rise from the flames, illuminating the darkness.

"Keep going, when you're done report to Billy what happened."

With that, I bent down scooping up Bella's featherweight body into my arms.

"Come with me." I ordered the tiny vamp. Her eyes widened and she started to protest, but followed as I took off running.

**Bella's POV**

"_Stop being so selfish"_

Leah's words echoed in my thoughts.

The idea of Jake's warmth slowly crept over my mind, and I smiled internally.

_How could I deny such warmth? He was trying…after what I'd done, he was still trying. _

Something was pulling at my heart, even in the darkness. Need? Want? I let the pull guide me. I wanted to fight, I _needed_ to fight this. I was strong enough to do this before; I could do it again, right?

_Yes. Fight. _

I fought to remember the warmth I felt, as Jake held me in his arms on the cliffs. I tried to remember his woodsy scent filling my senses. I wasn't ready to give up. Charlie wouldn't want me to, plus I still have Renee.

_Come on Bella. _

I focused on the pull I felt, and suddenly it was like I could see the shore after months at sea.

I tried calling out for Jacob, but it was more of a mumble.

_Keep trying._

It felt like I was pulling myself out of quicksand, the harder I struggled the more I was pulled under. I paused a moment.

"Jacob."

I heard myself say. A raspy whisper, I doubt anyone could've heard me.

_Good._

My eyelids blinked open.

I was in a dimly lit room. I looked down at my body and noticed I was lying in a bed. I was still in my black dress but it was shredded in some parts and stiff with blood. Gazing over myself I saw my arms littered with purple and black bruises. I could see where Victoria had bitten me, the very same place James bit me before. The skin was red and swollen; a dull throb pulsed on my wrist. I swallowed, and I grimaced in pain. I raised my hand to my throat, also swollen.

"Hold still. Your body has taken a beating." A familiar voice said.

I very slowly turned my head.

"Carlisle" I mouthed. I couldn't believe it, immediately tears filled my eyes. Relief relaxed my muscles.

"You have a fractured windpipe and jaw. A few ribs are slightly fractured as well, but that should heal on its own. I've already given you morphine to help alleviate the pain." Carlisle informed me in a soothing voice.

I heard a door open.

"I was actually afraid I wouldn't make it in time." A musical voice chimed in. _Alice!_

She walked up behind Carlisle with a small smile on her face. "Victoria nearly drained you dry. I also had to suck the venom from the bite. That was the most fear I'd felt in quite some time." She laughed, grabbing my hand. "You don't have to worry about Victoria anymore." Alice said in an assuring tone.

Putting a hand to Alice's shoulder Carlisle looked at me, "Let's give them some time." Alice nodded in agreement.

I felt the warmth in my heart, I knew he was here.

The door shut quietly.

Jacob kneeled down, head bowed, elbows on the bed, hands entwined. I don't know if he'd ever prayed before, but it looked like he was about to for a moment. Then his hands unraveled and laid over my thighs. Heat blazed through my legs at the skin to skin contact, and my heart sped up. He quickly removed his hands.

_Maybe he felt it too?_

Instead he put one large hand at the crown of my head, the other hand picked at something on the sheets. I reached for his hand, needing to feel the warmth. Our fingers automatically laced together, it felt good.

"I'm sorry about before… I just didn't know what to say." His deep voice was like chocolate, smooth and sweet, to my ears.

He raised his eyes to meet mine. I started to speak-

"Then I thought I was gonna lose you again when I saw you half dead on the ground… Bella this is hard for me too." Jacob's voice was smooth, but there was a hint of pain in his eyes.

I squeezed his hand, hoping he would keep talking.

"You haven't even been back a week and all this shit happens. Bells, just know… you don't need to run away all the time." I could hear the stress in his voice, his gaze was in the distance somewhere.

"I know." Was all I could manage to say in a paper thin voice.

Then Jacob raised his hand, carefully laying it over my throat, warmth spreading out. I noticed the slightest grimace in his stoic face.

"That should help." He said.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Try to talk." He encouraged.

With a breath, I tried, "What did you do?" my eyes widened in surprise. My voice sounded normal and my throat didn't hurt anymore.

"Alphas have the ability to heal others. I can't bring back the dead or anything, but it's helpful." Jacob looked at me warily, it was such a caring gesture. "Bella…Why did the redhead attack you now, after all this time?"

I sighed.

"I thought if I left I could get away from everything…the supernatural, the pain, the memories. I went all the way across the country to New York City, thinking I did; I was wrong."

Jacob patiently waited for me to continue, our hands still intertwined.

"About a month after I got there, I just came home from work one day, and someone knocked on my door. When I opened it, there he was, staring at me with that crooked smile, like nothing ever happened. I was shocked... Then he told me that, Alice had seen Victoria was still searching for me. So, he asked Alice to see where I was, and found me. I told Edward I wanted no part in that life anymore, that it was the reason I left Forks. He pleaded with me, asking forgiveness and a chance to start over, but I was over it. Edward left, but I knew he was still around. I had that knowing feeling sometimes, of being watched. I guess…I guess he was protecting me from Victoria."

Jacob didn't move, he stared at me with a blank face.

"In other words, he's been **stalking** _you_." It wasn't a question, I think I heard him growl.

"Since that night I hadn't seen him, and he hasn't tried anything." I quickly attempted to mollify.

Jacob released my hand and stood up with balled fists. Mumbling under his breath, he turned and marched out of the room.

**Sam's POV**

Talk about blowing off some steam.

I'm not one to take pride in killing, but tearing apart that bloodsucker really helped release some pent up rage.

The pack is usually pumping with adrenaline after a kill, so it takes us a while to come down from the high. The important thing is we got Bella back, alive. Although, having a Cullen around worries me, so we'll have to stay on alert.

"You guys get to have all the fun!" whined one of the younger wolves, Brady.

"Yeah! All we did was run in circles, while YOU guys got to kick some ass." Collin complained in agreement with Brady.

As usual, half the pack was in Emily's kitchen, eating.

"Quit your bitching pups", Leah quipped, throwing a piece of bread at Collin's head. He caught it with his mouth. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Bella's gonna be OK, right?" asked Seth, with a hint a worry in his voice.

We all knew Jacob had imprinted now, after seeing his thoughts during the attack. Bella was family now, and as the Alpha's mate and imprint, we loved her like a sister.

"Yes, she is." I said to everyone. "But listen guys, two of the Cullen's are here, and I don't know how long for or how many may be coming. Just keep an eye out for signs of the change, on the res. We know they've been a trigger before." I warned them.

"Great. Are we gonna have to deal with the love triangle again?" Paul joked.

"C'mon you know Jake imprinted on Bella!" Embry retorted.

"Hey, just saying! I can't listen to that shit again." Paul said laughing.

"It was a pain in the ass." Conceded Jared.

Emily walked over to me, bumping my side with her hip, "You guys, give it a rest. That's in the past now." Always the peacekeeper.

"Alright, enough guys. Jared, Quil, Embry, and Collin, take the next patrol. Jacob will be with you guys tonight."

They nodded and got up.

"The rest of you, I love you, but get out of my house so I can spend time with my wife."

Everyone laughed, making kissing noises, ooh'ing and aah'ing, I simply shook my head.

Finally, some alone time.

I helped Emily clean up the mess in the kitchen; we put away leftovers and washed dishes. Being with Emily centered me, she accepted my good and bad days, and I couldn't be more grateful. I only hoped that I gave her what she needed in return.

Walking into the living room she plopped on the couch in front of the fire place. It wasn't that cold, but Emily liked having it on, so I obliged. Its days like these when I think she's the most attractive; hair slightly messy from dealing with the pack, t-shirt, and a long cotton skirt that hugged her perky butt. She always seemed at ease…relaxed, a confidence that radiated from her and it was sexy.

"What?" she asked looking at me with a smile. Even with the scars I put on her face, it still lit up when she smiled at me.

"Nothing…Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." I told her walking over to the couch. I sat down next to her, bringing one arm across to rest on her shoulder. Putting her soft hand on my cheek, she looked at me with a serious face, "I'm equally as lucky to have_ you._"

Without a word, I leaned in gently kissing those deliciously soft lips. They moved around each other's in a massaging motion. Then out of nowhere, Emily took control, pushing me down on the couch, her tongue slipping into my mouth, which it willingly parted for. She climbed on top of me, running one hand through my hair, as the other glided over my chest. Starburst lit up behind my lids, and the wolf hummed in pleasure. Slowly moving back and forth over my length, she licked and nibbled on my ear. I shuddered at the feeling, heat blazing through my entire body. My hands moved up her back, and in one motion I removed her t-shirt. Emily looked at me with feigned shock. I chuckled, grabbing her head and rolled her on her back. I kissed her scars, then moved down her neck, my tongue going in circles over the spot I knew she loved. Emily moaned in agreement, slightly arching into me. My hand slid under her skirt, ghosting up her calves, and over her thighs massaging them. Her breaths were growing heavy and I could see the chill bumps race across her chest. Emily's hands moved to my shorts, unbuttoning them with ease. I pulled them off with one hand. I zeroed in on those plump mounds of flesh, gripping them, I placed my lips over an erect nipple. I lightly bit the chocolate bud, and lapped over it with my tongue. She let out a throaty moan, lengthening my member even more, putting pressure between her hips. Unable to stand it any longer, I yanked down her skirt and underwear in one movement. Her legs spread for me in waiting, then my shaft filled her womb, and her fingers dug into my back. Supporting her neck, I slowly pumped in and out of her, igniting the flame in my stomach. Emily's hips grinded against me, pushing me deeper into her. I adjust my angle inside her, and began quickly thrusting inside of her. I leaned down to kiss her, with need and want, then I felt her body rising. I knew what she wanted, pumping faster, I sucked on her bottom lip. With that, her walls clinched around my length, her body shook, and Emily let at a gasping moan. At the sound of her moans, I reached my climax, panting. I slow down, resting my forehead against hers.

I lifted my head to look into those soulful hazel eyes that were clouded with passion. She smiled, mouthing "I love you".


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

After Jacob left, Alice came in to tell me he'd gone to run patrols, and that Seth was here to be my "guard dog". She sat on the bed next to me, "Jacob told me about Edward… I had no idea that's what he'd been up to all this time. Edward told us that he was travelling, I never even saw him near you, and trust me I was looking."

My brows knitted together.

"I was worried about you! I know we left, but I still care. Then, I saw you made the decision to leave Charlie, to leave Forks. I was concerned about you being unprotected in a large city. I kept watch in case something like _this_ happened." She waved her hand over my body with a frustrated look on her face. Alice looked at me, her face turning serious, "Bella, I'm sorry about Charlie…If you need anything, anything at all just say the word."

Looking down at my body, I told her, "I could use a shower, right about now."

A smile appeared on Alice's face, "I suppose you would like to get cleaned up. I'll help you, since your ribs haven't healed yet. "

Sliding one arm underneath my back, and the other under my legs, Alice lifted me up and sat me on the bed. I shivered at her stone cold touch, and she gave me an apologetic look. "Wait here, I'll go start the shower."

It was then I noticed I was in the Cullen's home. I began feeling the familiar symptoms of anxiety. I hadn't been here in over six years, and this was the _last_ place I wanted to be. I squeezed my eyes shut, focusing on the sound of the water coming from the bathroom. "Are you in pain?" Alice asked, worry pulling at her face. I bit my lip, and shook my head. I didn't want to live like this anymore, in constant anxiety over my past… it was just that, the past. I grabbed Alice's hand and slowly stood, my bones ached with stiffness but I continued.

With Alice's help I shuffled to the bathroom; it was bright, clean, and spacious. "I think I got it from here" I said to Alice. She nodded, "Call me if you need me", shutting the door behind her. I untied my black dress, and it spilled to the floor. I pulled open the glass door, carefully stepping inside the shower. There was a waterfall showerhead, I stood under it, letting the water cascade over me. I turned my face upwards, feeling the fog lift from my mind. I spotted what I needed to clean myself up on the ceramic seat inside the shower. I decided to tackle the matted mess that was my hair, picking up the shampoo. There were twigs, ferns, and dried blood all over my head; I was a mess. It took the entire bottle to get my hair clean. Next I cleansed my body, making sure I didn't raise my arms too high, or turn too far. The ache made bearable by the hot massaging fingers of the water. The week isn't even over, yet somehow, I managed to face all my fears in a few days. Charlie was gone, Jacob imprinted, and I had survived Victoria. I didn't have to live in fear anymore, but I still felt uneasy, and I wasn't sure why. I felt the pull on my heart, then. Turning off the water, I pushed open the glass door and stepped out of the shower.

On the counter was a white fluffy towel and a folded stack of clothes. I hadn't heard anyone come in. I walked over, picked up the towel, and dried off. Unfolding the clothes I noticed how large they were, it was men's clothing. A note was sticking out of the pocket in the sweatpants:

"_I'll see you after patrols. Seth'll bring you back. Put these on so you don't reek too much like leech._

_-Jacob"_

I smiled and laughed to myself at the note.

Raising the shirt to my nose I inhaled deeply, shamelessly rubbing my nose in Jacob's scent. It was somehow comforting, and I gladly slipped the shirt on, very slowly. There was also a brush, so I combed through the tangles until I looked decent enough.

I opened the bedroom door, Seth was standing outside…like a "guard dog", I couldn't help but laugh.

He turned around, "Bella." his bulging arms wrapping around me. Did he just sniff my hair?

"Ow, too tight Seth!" I said wincing at the shooting pain in my ribs.

"Right, sorry. Are you ready to get out of here?" Poor Seth probably was uncomfortable being in the home of vampires, by himself.

"Sure…Where are we going?" I asked staring at him.

"To the res, of course", duh Bella. Where else would I go?

"Let me just say goodbye to them first." I said looking around his shoulder.

"I'll take you downstairs, they're in the living room." Then Seth scooped me up without warning. I rolled my eyes, "You'll get over it." he chuckled.

Setting me on my own two feet, I looked over to Alice and Carlisle, both smiling at me. "Thanks for saving me, _again_. I really appreciate it." Carlisle walked up to me, keeping at least five feet between us, since Seth was standing next to me. "Anytime Bella, you'll always be like a daughter to me." Carlisle was such a selfless man. Alice didn't care that Seth was near, she grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. "You know we're always here for you Bella. So will you keep in touch now?" she asked me, with a hint of pleading seeping through. I did miss Alice, and it wasn't exactly her that I wanted nothing to do with… Carlisle either…

"Of course we'll stay in touch. We'll make a date of it phone calls or visits." I smiled and hugged her.

"We better get going" Seth interjected, clearing his throat. He used to be the only one apparently comfortable with the Cullen's. I guess it'd been a long time.

"If you have trouble with anything, just give me a call Bella." Carlisle said while walking us to the door. I nodded and waved goodbye.

**Jacob's POV**

What a week.

Charlie dying, imprinting Bella, then she nearly gets herself killed. Then she tells me that tic was stalking her all this time she was gone.

I growled.

The man was equally as pissed.

"_One more time around the perimeter then you guys can switch out. "_

"_Roger that,"-Embry replied. _

...

I ran home to get my car, a black 1969 Pontiac Firebird. I found it a few years ago, and bought it from a guy for dirt cheap, then fixed it up myself.

I was pulling up to Emily's place. I felt the tug on my heart, warmth spreading out. I guess Bella and Seth were back, it took almost everything in me not to leave her side earlier. I cut the engine, half way out the car, and shut the door. I took the steps in one leap, and pulled the screen door open. Bella was sitting on the couch, Emily sitting next to her, Seth sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Sup Jake" Seth nodded when I walked through the door. He got up, walking towards me, and we shook hands.

Bella turned her head then, looking up at me. I couldn't read her face though, I usually could.

"Hey Jake, you hungry?" Emily asked looking at me.

My eyes were still locked on Bella's chocolate eyes. "Not right now, but I'll take some to go."

Emily got up and headed to the kitchen.

I noticed Bella had my clothes on that I left for her. I suppressed a smile.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Where am I going now?" She sounded frustrated, but didn't look angry.

Emily came back with a few bags of food, "Here you go, just warm it up when you're ready."

I turned to Emily, "Thanks, smells good."

Heading to the front door I called out, "Seth, bring her out". I heard a muffled laugh and Bella scoff behind my back. Seth sat Bella in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt.

"Jesus, Seth, I could've at least done that." Bella whine, swatting at his hand.

"Get used to it sis" he laughed, kissed the top of her head, and shut the door. "See ya, Jake" then he ran back inside the house.

I slid into the driver's seat, starting the engine and shutting the door at the same time.

Bella sighed, "Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

I didn't say anything, and she huffed turning to look out the window.

We drove in silence for about fifteen minutes, mostly because I enjoyed the comfortable silence. I turned on a dirt road, the ground changed to gravel, and I parked the car. I grabbed the bags of food from the back and ran inside the house. I could hear Bella complaining. I ran back out, and opened the passenger door.

"Do you want to walk yourself?" I asked Bella bending down so she could see my face. Before she could answer, I scooped her in my arms, and shut the door.

"Jacob, where are we?" She was definitely annoyed now.

"Where do you think we are, Bella?" she was cute when she was annoyed.

"If I knew that answer, would I be asking you?" she quipped.

Walking through the door, I sat her on the couch, careful not to hurt her side. I crossed my arms, standing in front of her.

"Well?" I said.

Bella took a look around, her eyes scanning the room, "Your place?"

I nodded, walking to the kitchen to put the food in the fridge. I actually have Bella to myself, for once. I haven't been alone with Bella in years, and suddenly I felt…nervous? I wanted to bring her bed and lay with her, feeling her warmth and nuzzle in her soft brown hair.

_Yeah, right. _

She'd never even willingly kissed me. I headed back to the living room, she was leaning her head on a fist, which was propped on the arm of the sofa.

"You hungry?"

I could hear her stomach growl.

"I'll take that as a yes." And turned into the kitchen to warm up the food I'd just put up.

"Hey could you try not to listen so hard?" Bella joked.

"Sure I'll turn down my ears around you." I sarcastically responded.

The microwave beeped, signaling the food was ready. I pulled out some plates in the cabinet next to the microwave, and set them on the counter. Then, I took out some silverware from a drawer next to the stove. I scooped a serving of everything on both of our plates, and called out, "Soda, water, or iced tea?"

"Iced tea, please." She replied.

I pulled out a glass from another cabinet, it squeaked and I took a mental note to fix it tomorrow. I grabbed a beer for myself from the fridge. Balancing our plates on one arm and cradling drinks in my other, I walked back to the living room. I handed Bella her food, and sat in the recliner adjacent to the sofa. I was finished long before Bella, going back to the kitchen for seconds.

_Just tell her._

Halfway through my second plate, I finally said something, "Leah picked up your stuff from the motel, everything's here." I didn't look at her, as I continued eating.

"So, what… are you saying I'm staying here…with you?"

I took a swig of beer, "Yeah, it's safer here."

The sound of metal clinked against the ceramic plate, "Safe from what? Victoria's gone now."

_True._

Sitting the beer on the floor, I leaned forward, "Look, until you leave…_whenever_ that is, you have to stay here. I feel at ease knowing you're on the res, where you can be easily protected." Frustration was turning into anger now, this wasn't as easy as I expected. How could I think she'd want to stay here, she's leaving in a week and half, apparently.

"Fine."

_That's it, fine?_

I stood, swiping my plate from the floor, and Bella's from her lap, she wasn't gonna finish her food. I washed the dishes, and put them away. When I was done I grabbed another beer from the fridge, and stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room. Bella's long wavy brown hair line her heart shaped face perfectly. Her pink full lips were rolled on each other, and her round eyes pierced through me. I guess she was angry, I could hear her heart racing. The pulling became more apparent then, so did my desire to touch her…It was a need more than anything. I set my beer on the table, walking around it until I was in front of her. I bent down so we were eye level…and just stared into her eyes, they seemed like an endless abyss. I catalogued every inch of her face, not wanting to forget, for when she left. My body leaned in closer to Bella, need to feel her skin on mine. Snapping out of my daze, I instead scooped her into my arms, and walked to the hall. My wolf hummed at the feel of her in my arms. I entered the spare room and set her on the bed.

"You can sleep here, all your stuff there." I told her pointing next to the tall dresser, where her bags were sitting. "Bathroom is in the hall on your left." I said, shutting the door behind me. I picked my beer up and sat back in the recliner.

_What did I expect?_

I wasn't sure, honestly. I leaned back in the chair, closing my eyes. I focused on the sound of crickets outside and the breeze blowing, more rain was coming. I sat there, forcing myself to relax, even the slightest bit. Then I heard it…footsteps. They stopped, and I opened my eyes to see Bella standing in front of me, hugging herself like she used to, so long ago.

**Bella's POV**

Seth had brought me to Emily's place. It was small, yet somehow a pack of huge grown men fit managed to comfortably fit inside. Emily was the only home, I guess they decided to give her a break tonight. She brought me a glass of water, and we sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"It's really good to see you again."

I always thought Emily was beautiful, I caught myself wondering what she looked like before the scars, and felt guilty. The mobile side of her face smiled at me, and her hazel eyes looked genuine. I looked down, embarrassed by my thoughts, "Thanks Emily…Oddly enough, it feels good to be here, with you guys." And it really did, it almost felt like home.

"We're especially glad you're safe. No more dealing with sadistic leeches." Seth chimed in. I was glad to see that not all of his boyish charm had withered with time.

"All thanks to you guys." I told him, at least Victoria was one less thing to worry about.

Emily caught me up on latest with the pack and what'd been going on in La Push. She and Sam finally got married two years ago, it was a beach wedding. Emily managed to get all the guys to graduate high school, only Collin and Brady were left. It was nice to know the guys finished school. So many kids drop out on the reservation, because of family issues or drugs and alcohol. Emily would make a really good mother one day. Although, I was glad to see Emily and Sam take the time to enjoy each other as newlyweds. The three of us talked some more, and Seth made us laugh at his jokes, then he stopped. It was only for a moment, but I noticed. I heard a car pull up outside. Emily continued talking to me, picking up where Seth had left off. Suddenly the pulling at my heart grew, and that warm feeling spread throughout my chest. He was here. I took a drink of my water, taking large gulps. Then the front door opened.

"Sup Jake" Seth said casually, rising from his spot walking towards Jacob. Before I knew it, I was turning around.

_That had to be the pull_.

My heart began to pound in my chest, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Jacob was just standing there staring at me, as he shook hands with Seth. He was still beautiful, like a perfectly sculpted man, his black hair was messy in a way that made it look even better, he wore a black t-shirt that fit him just tight enough to see the shadows of his muscles, black jeans, and black boots that were well worn. He was beautiful, and I was entranced.

"Hey Jake, you hungry?" I think that was Emily, because I couldn't speak.

Jacob's face was stoic. His chiseled jaw flexed slightly, before he spoke.

"Not right now, but I'll take some to go." He said still looking at me.

Then Emily stood up and walked out of the room. I could hear her rummage around in the kitchen. Seth was still next to Jacob, he was on the phone with someone. When did his phone ring? Then he spoke to me.

"You ready?" Jacob's voice was deep and quick.

I felt my lips moving, but I wasn't sure what came out, "Where am I going now?"

Jacob's eyebrows tensed for a moment.

Emily came back in the room, carrying a few bags of food. "Here you go, just warm it up when you're ready."

Jake turning to Emily said, "Thanks, smells good." Then as he walked out the front door said, "Seth, bring her out." Emily failed at stifling her laughs, but I grimaced at Seth as he walked towards me. How am I supposed to recover if these guys won't let me do anything? Seth walk around the sofa and scooped me up, carrying me out the front door. I saw Jacob put the bags of food behind the driver's seat of a sleek black muscle car. It was the perfect car for Jake. Holding me with one arm, Seth opened the passenger side, and gracefully slid me into the seat. Then to my dismay, he actually buckled me in!

"Jesus, Seth, I could've at least done that." I was so annoyed I slapped his hand. Seth let out a hearty chuckle, kissed the top of my head, and shut the door. Jake was halfway in the car when I heard Seth say, "See ya Jake" and he jogged back to the house. Seth was good company, I was glad he stayed with Emily. Jake started the engine and the car purred to life, I bet Jacob re-built this car himself. It smelled like him too. I wondered where he was taking me, and I realized I didn't want him leaving me just yet.

"Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" I asked him, hoping he wouldn't say the motel. I stared at him a while, his eyes focused on the road ahead. It was clear he wasn't going to answer, I sighed turning to the window, watching the blurred trees pass us by. The pulling in my chest hadn't died down, and wished so badly I could just grab his big hand and hold it in my lap. Neither of us said anything, but it was comfortable, like the old days. I let the thought comfort me. Then, Jacob turned down a dirt road that I would've easily missed if I weren't paying attention. He drove down a few feet, before the dirt turn into gravel. Up ahead I saw a small cabin style house, with 4 concrete steps, and a porch big enough for a small bench. I didn't recognize this place at all. Jacob cut the engine, got out the car, and grabbed the food from behind his seat. Was I supposed to get out? I felt stupid. The screen door swung open and in a blink Jake was opening my door. He bent down just enough for me to see his face.

"Do you want to walk yourself?" The pull in my heart said no, and felt myself blush for the second time tonight. Suddenly, I was in his arms, and I was so close to him I could feel his heartbeat. I really didn't want him to leave yet.

"Jacob, where are we?" it felt like I was begging him.

I felt his deep voice reverberate in his chest, "Where do you think we are, Bella?" he asked me.

"If I knew that answer, would I be asking you?" should I have known who's house this was?

Jacob sat me down on a big brown couch, and stood in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest. I looked around the room; a small wooden coffee table, and deep blue recliner adjacent to the couch, a flat screen TV in front of me. There were a couple of movies next to it, I couldn't make them out. I took a deep breath, the entire house smelled of Jake's woodsy scent.

"Well?" he sounded impatient.

"Your place?" I asked. He nodded and walked away to what I assumed was the kitchen. My suspicions were confirmed with I heard the rustling of bags. He appeared, standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"You hungry?" it had been a while since I last at a real meal. There was a smirk on his face, "I'll take that as a yes." And turned back into the kitchen. I could he him warming the food in the microwave. Suddenly embarrassed by how he knew, "Hey could you try to not listen so hard?" I laughed.

"Sure, I'll turn down my ears around you." I hated sarcasm. It was just a cop-out for people to mask their feelings. In Jake's case, probably anger.

I could hear cabinets opening and closing, and the clinking of plates.

"Iced tea, water, or soda?" He called from the kitchen.

"Iced tea, please."

Jacob walked in somehow gracefully caring both of our plates and drinks. Clearly being a wolf had some useful perks. He hand me my plate which I sat in my lap, then my drink. I took a sip needing something to do with my hands, and set the drink of the table. Jacob sat in the recliner, already shoveling spoonfuls to his mouth. We ate our food in silence, which was fine because I was starving. Emily had cooked chicken penne pasta, with spring mix salad, and garlic bread. It was delicious. I didn't even notice Jacob's plate was full again when he spoke.

"Leah picked up your stuff from the motel, everything's here." Continuing to shovel food in his mouth.

I suppressed a smile at the realization of his words. My heart sped up, and the pull somehow kept growing. "So, what…are you saying I'm staying here…with you?" Maybe this was my chance to finally talk to Jake.

Jacob picked up his amber bottle next to his chair, taking long gulps. "Yeah, it's safe here." He still hadn't looked at me though. Was he mad? I guess he didn't want me to be here. Why didn't he just take me back to the motel then?

"Safe from what? Victoria's gone now." I picked at the remaining food on my plate, my appetite was gone now.

Jacob set his beer on the floor, leaned forward elbows on his knees, hands clasped, head bowed. "Look, until you leave…_whenever_ that is, you have to stay here. I feel at ease knowing you're on the res, where you can be easily protected."

I could the anger in his voice now. What was his deal? I couldn't get a read on him. Maybe he didn't feel that blazing heat at the Cullen's place, maybe he hadn't really imprinted on me after all. If that's the case where was the tugging at my heart coming from? Why is it that every time he's near I felt warmth and my heart race…I know what I felt back on the cliffs. Maybe he didn't_ want_ me to be his imprint anymore. I suddenly felt confused about all of this. "Fine" was the only thing I knew to say, I clearly didn't have a say in the matter.

Jacob stood, swiping his plate from the floor, then mine from my lap. I heard the faucet turn on. He was back in the doorway, staring at me with a stoic face. Jacob only got better with age; I wanted to trace the chiseled lines of his face, and brush my lips against his, run my fingers through his silky black hair. Heat raced through my body and my heart sped up at the fantasy playing out in my head. He put the bottle on the table and slowly lowered himself in front of me. We were eye level now, and I frantically tried to memorize of curve and angle of his face before he moved. My body had somehow leaned in closer to him, trying desperately to feel his skin on mine. Before I knew it, I was back in Jacob's strong arms, and I reveled in the short moment.

We passed the TV into a hallway. There were three white doors; one in front of us, clearly the bathroom since the door was open, one on the right, and the other on the left at the end of the hall. Jacob carried me to the end of the hall opening the door with one hand. He sat me on a large bed, as big as the one in the motel.

"You can sleep here, all your stuff there." He told me, and pointed next to a tall dresser, where my luggage sat neatly. "Bathroom is in the hall on your left." Without another word he walked out, and shut the door.

I may have some traumatic side effects, but I wasn't delusional. I know Jacob imprinted that day, and the love and care I felt in his touch as he held me on the cliffs, told me he cared. I tried to ignore the facts myself, but I still cared, even after all these years. I at least need him to know that. I carefully stood up from the bed, and headed for the door. I couldn't go to sleep until I got this weight off my chest. My side had a dull ache, and my jaw felt stiff, I began to feel nervous. I wrapped my arms over my ribs, and stopped when I turned the corner next to the TV. Jacob was leaning back in his chair, arm hanging over the side with the bottled pinched between two fingers. He should've looked relaxed but his face didn't appear to be. Jake's brows were furrowed and lips terse. Then he opened his eyes, his gaze looked pained.

"If you don't want me to stay here, I can just go back to the motel you know. I know how to take care of myself" I didn't like feeling like an unwelcomed guest.

He dropped the beer, perfectly in to the floor of course, and raised his arms. They rested on either side of his head against the chair. He looked like he was stretching. Then he stood up.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you something, and I'll leave you alone." I took a breath, summoning my newfound courage. "I did leave, and you didn't hear from me for six years, but believe me when I say I thought about you everyday. Then, on the cliffs, I saw in your eyes everything I'd ever done to you,_ I felt it_. I'm sorry Jacob. I was too caught up in my own shit, and wanted an easy fix. I know you imprinted Jake, and I thought I'd bolt if that ever happened, but I'm not going to."

He was right in front of me now, I didn't even see him move. I felt the hairs on my neck rise, I wanted to touch him. I reached for his hand laced my fingers between his. "If you don't want me around I understand, I know how selfish I've been."

His hand raised and brushed my hair behind my ear. I squeezed his hand.

"Bella…I _want_ you to stay here, with me." I was lost in his words and trapped in his gaze. His deep brown eyes told me I had been right, he did care. I couldn't help myself, and I found myself hugging him, burying my face in his shirt. My body buzzed at the contact, and the pull felt good rather than hurt. I felt his arms wrap around me, cocooning me in his embrace. I felt safe, whole.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for your continued reading. I hope you enjoy, and please review! Many thanks. **

**Jacob's POV**

Soft rays of the sun peeked through the blinds. I was too comfortable in my position to willingly want to get up. Bella's hair splayed all over, her back pressed against my side, and the comforting sound of her steady shallow breathing. I smiled at the memory of her complaining about being the little spoon. I laid my arm across her waist, nuzzling the crook of her neck. I loved the light lemon scent of her wavy brown locks. I shut my eyes again, enjoying the feeling of her sound asleep, in my arms. Last night, I was beyond relived when Bella came out to talk. Neither of us had acknowledged, out loud, what happened on the cliffs. When she accepted the imprint, a weight lifted off my shoulders. I didn't push her though, this was good enough, for now at least. I knew Bella was still hurting, so I carried her to my room, not wanting to break our hug. We just laid there, until we fell asleep. I admit it wasn't the easiest thing, and a first for me, but it was Bella.

"Mmm." Bella turned her head back at me, eyes squinting, and brows knitted. Morning Bella was perfect.

"Good morning." Whispering, as I kissed her cheek.

"Not, yet." She groaned. I chuckled knowing exactly how she felt, but I had to go soon.

Bella tried turning over, wincing in pain. "You okay?"

"Just stiff." She snaked her legs over and under my legs, and slid her arm under my own, resting her hand on my back.

I pushed her hair back from her face. She opened her eyes, and the soft light reflected off those chocolate orbs in a way that, I couldn't help myself. I leaned in, pressing my lips against moist plump lips. The warmth slowly seeped through me, as she responded to my movements. It was completely natural, and for the first time in a long time, I felt good. Then, to my surprise, I felt her mouth slightly part and my tongue filled in the spaces. Our mouths moved in sync, never missing a beat, and the warmth slowly turned into heat. Her lips melted into mine, and with each massage of her tongue, heat turned into flame. Bella was panting now, her hand had moved to my hair, and fingers entwined in strands. Slowly, so I didn't hurt her, I hovered over her and slid her under me. Bella smiled, her eyes pacing between mine, and I found myself kissing her again. She tasted sweet and warm, it was mouthwatering, really. The wolf was stirring now.

_Howls_

I ignored it.

_More howls. Damn._

Bella stopped, pulling her head back. The wolf literally whined, I nearly did too.

I sighed and pressed my forehead against hers. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're the Alpha now, I get it."

I opened my eyes, raising my head, "You can hang out here until I get back, or go to Emily's."

"I might just stay here. Catch up on more sleep, have some "me" time."

"Sure, help yourself to whatever you want, okay." I kissed the tip of her nose, I couldn't bring myself to willingly leave this bed.

"Go. I'll be here when you get back." She laughed, pushing on my chest.

I smiled, and look her over one more time, wanting to keep this memory.

"Fine, fine, I'll go."

I slipped out of the covers and headed to the bathroom…for a cold shower.

**Sam's POV**

"_Embry don't let him get past you!" _

"_I got it Sam, relax."-_Embry

"_Mike, calm down buddy, we're here to help you."_

This one's fur was light brown that faded into white on his underbelly. He whimpered and yelped, frantically pacing back and forth, and sprinting off in any direction he saw a gap.

"_We know this is scary, but you have to trust us. You have to calm down."_

"_Where the hell is Jacob?"-_Paul

"_Right here, asshole."_ He bounded into the clearing from behind Embry. _"Guys just give him some space for a minute_." Jacob slowly trotted toward the smaller wolf, now crouching on his haunches. _"You have to calm down in order to shift back. Once you do that you can see your mom, okay little guy." _

The brown and white beta, scooted backwards on his haunches, yellow eyes darting around his surroundings. We all sat back, trying to emanate calm to our new brother, showing we meant no harm. Jacob walked closer to him, nuzzling the smaller wolf, coaxing him to shift into human form. Jacob was much better with newcomers than me. I was too emotional and overprotective, my paternal nature I guess. Jake on the other hand, knew how to connect with the _person_ as well as the wolf, taking his Alpha abilities even further.

"_You guys can head back, take Mike's mom over to Billy's so he can explain everything. Sam, stay here." _

Embry and Paul took off into the woods, and I sat back, waiting.

"_You got it Mike, just focus on something that makes you happy." _

Mike's thoughts were erratic and barely cohesive.

He was so young, barely thirteen this week, I'd been keeping an eye on him since he started showing symptoms. I found out from Emily, she was subbing at the middle school, that a kid had missed a week due to illness. Very slowly, and painfully, bones were contracting into a human skeleton, and fur receded into skin. The shift was hard for the new ones, and until they could control it, the shift would be this way for a while. Sometimes the newcomers couldn't change back human for days, because of their emotional instability. It was exhausting to deal with and to watch, but a pain we all understood.

A shaking boy stood, shoulders hunched, head bowed, a sheen of sweat covering is bare body. He'd already experienced one growth spirt, standing at five foot-nine, and muscles beginning to form. He was native of course, but a little pale, clearly from staying indoors all week. His face was slender, with puppy dog eyes. He really was just a kid.

Jake shifted then, and I took that as my cue to do the same.

"You alright" he only nodded, still shaking.

"Let's get some clothes on." Jake jogged into the trees, returning with a duffle bag of clothes. He threw us each a pair of shorts.

"T-thanks" Mike stuttered.

"C'mon, your mom's with Chief Black, first we'll take you to my place to introduce you to the pack."

"It's our unofficial den, you could say." Jacob said jokingly, trying to lighten the boy's mood. "Everything s'gonna be okay buddy. You're pack now, which means family, and we take care of family." Jacob reassured him, I nodded in agreement.

…

It took a while for Mike to warm up, but he settled in alright. Naturally migrating to Collin and Brady, the only ones still in school, not to mention barely mature despite their appearance.

"Jake." I called jerking my head to signal outside.

It was a pretty nice day out for the end of winter. The sky cleared up just enough to actually look blue, allowing the sun to even shine.

"What's up?"

"I thought the Cullen's would leave after helping Bella. Only two have been back a short time, and look what happened." My patience was running low, and the last thing the res needs is more kids shifting because their parents pissed them off.

"I don't know if they've left or not, yet. You know I don't care for them, but it's just Doc and the pixie, so relax. Neither mentioned any of the others coming, so it should calm back down. I'll ask Bella to give the little one a call to find out."

"How can you not know if the leeches are still here or not? Do you know recall what just happened to your imprint?" I was pacing now.

"Uley!" I stopped. Jacob walked in front of me, blocking my way. "Hey, what's with you huh?"

I ran my hands through my hair, feeling like I was gonna pull out a chunk of it. I was so angry, I felt the tremors starting to roll up my feet.

"**Stop**." He commanded, and the wolf involuntarily settled. Jake raised a hand to my shoulder. "What is going on?"

With a heavy sigh, I paced further away from the house, Jake following behind. Frustrated, I palmed my face, dragging it over.

"It wasn't planned, you know? It just happened, but then I thought, 'I can do this'. After Bella was attacked…She-Emily had a miscarriage… The doctor's don't know why, everything looked good; she just lost it." I broke down, resisting the urge to shift and run until my legs gave out. "I don't understand. What did she do to deserve this, huh? She would've been the perfect mom. It's not fair to her!" I felt her pain, Emily was strong and put on a good face, but I knew because I _felt_ how much she was hurting.

Everything fell quiet, and there was only the sound of the breeze rustling the trees.

Jacob pulled me in, covering my head with his arms, and all I could do was cry for my wife's pain. He said nothing, because there was nothing anyone could say to make the pain go away.

"You don't have to go through this alone brother."

I pulled out of my brother's embrace. "I'm not ready for them to know yet. I don't want them to know yet, for Emily's sake." It wasn't like any of us to keep secrets from each other, but I didn't want Emily to have to deal with the knowing eyes.

Jacob nodded in understanding. "Take some time off. I'll take care of everything, you take care of your family."

I wiped my faced and went back inside to my wife.

**Leah's POV**

During our usual pack dinner, I noticed something was off with Em, so I hung around until everyone left.

"Hey Sam, could you give us a minute?" I thought about making up some excuse, but that would've made it worse coming from me. He looked at me incredulously, frowned, kissed Emily, then left. It had been a long time since Emily and I had a real conversation.

"What's up, Leah?" she was washing dishes, her back turned to me.

I walked up to the counter and leaned my back against it, facing the rest of the kitchen. "No, what's up with_ you_, Emily? You don't seem like yourself at all today. Talk to me." I waited for her to say something, not wanting to scare her away. She finished the dishes, but kept cleaning around the kitchen.

"I had a miscarriage." Emily sounded so calm, I almost didn't grasp what she said.

"W-When?" I was in shock. She never said it, but I knew how badly Emily wanted to be a mom. She was a natural around kids.

"After Bella's attack."

_Why won't she stop cleaning?_

"Emily...Em, just stop cleaning and look at me please."

She threw the rag on the floor, "What Leah? What do you want me to say? That-that I can't look at a child without wanting to burst into tears? O-or that I can't look into Sam's eyes right now because I see the pain he's in? How about the fact that nobody has any idea why I lost the baby, when I'm fine?"

I was frozen. My cousin, my sister, was in pain, and I could tell she was dealing with this alone.

"The worst part is, we weren't even trying; but the moment we found out I was over the moon excited. Sam was talking about maybe adding a room to the house for the baby, spouting off all these ideas. I'd never seen him talk like that before."

I slowly walked to Emily and grabbed her hand. "I know you don't wanna hear this Em, but it'll happen when the time is right. I really believe everything happens for a reason. Maybe, right now, just wasn't the right time for you guys."

Emily leaned into my shoulder, quietly sobbing. "It hurts, and it sucks, so much. I never imagined this happening to us. Seeing that look on Sam's face, I felt like I failed him. Like I couldn't even give him a child, when he's already given me so much in this life."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Emily, listen to me. That is not true. Sam is beyond lucky to have you, and he knows it. You're beautiful, confident, nurturing; everyone knows you'd be the perfect mom. There is nothing wrong with you, and you didn't do anything to deserve this. Sometimes really bad things happen to good people, but if anything you'll be the much stronger to deal with whatever comes next."

I knew there was nothing I could say to make her feel better, but I had to say something.

Emily collapsed in my arms, and I lowered us to the floor.

"I'm so, so, sorry Em." I rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back. It was all I could do as my sister mourned for her lost child. Another step towards healing old wounds. Progress…


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

After Jake left, I went back to sleep, and not getting up until mid-afternoon. I didn't realize how exhausted, physically and mentally, I was. When I woke up I took a long shower, then decided to groom myself; brush my hair, painted my toes and nails, etc. etc.

I decided cook dinner. Surprisingly, Jacob had food in the fridge, for a guy who's rarely home. While the steaks were in the oven, I started on the sides; asparagus and mashed potatoes.

Standing in the quiet house alone, it began to sink in…Charlie was gone, and it hurt knowing I couldn't just give him a call... I should give Renee a call and check on her. I did miss her. It was time for me to make some positive changes, and reconnecting with my mom was a start.

The oven timer beeped, I opened the over and pulled out the metal tray. Unwrapping the foil, I cut down the center of one steak; medium rare, seasoned with herbs and marinated in a sauce I made. Perfect. I closed the foil tight, to retain the heat. I reached to open a cabinet, to find some plates, "Shit!" I grabbed my side, taking slow deep breathes. It was a shooting pain up side, causing me to tremble.

The front door opened.

"Bella!" Jacob was already next to me. "What happened?"

"I reached for the cabinet." The pain was receding into a dull throb now. "I'm okay. I'll just take one of those painkillers Carlisle prescribed."

"Here, let me fix the plates." He offered, kissing my forehead and rubbing my back.

I grabbed my bag off the coffee table, fishing out the little orange bottle.

"Thanks for cooking Bells. It smells great."

I smiled, nodding, as I gulped down the big white pill.

Jake carried our dinner into the living room, and I sat at what'd become my spot on the sofa. We ate our meal quietly, and when Jake finished he turned on the TV. It struck me as odd, since Jacob didn't actually watch much TV. He finally settled on some sports network, and I decided to clean up. I washed the dishes in continued silence, with the animated commentators in the background.

I replayed this morning in head, and smiled at the warmth of the memory. I was on fire, and when I heard the pack calling for him, it took everything in me to pull away. I wondered if he felt the same. That was the first time we'd actually kissed, willingly at least. Jacob was somehow impossibly more beautiful; I was beyond curious about what it'd be like to be with him in that way. I'd definitely have to wait for my ribs to heal though.

I let out a heavy sigh.

Noticing the silence I turned around. Jacob was leaning on the frame between the kitchen and living room. His mouth was partially downturned and brows furrowed.

"What's wrong Jake?"

He crossed his arms, taking a breath. "It's really not my place to say, but…"

"It's okay then, you don't have to-"

"No, it's just…Sam told me that he and Emily recently had a miscarriage." It sounded like the word got caught in his throat. His eyes were on the floor.

_No, not Emily. _

"Does anybody else know?"

"I don't know. Not that I know of. Sam just told me today… I couldn't believe it. He asked me not to say anything to the pack, yet."

"I didn't know they were trying."

I wiped away a rogue tear. I truly felt sorry for Emily and Sam.

"They weren't, it just happened. Bella, you should've seen the look in Sam's eyes." His eyes were distant. Jake looked genuinely pained. I wasn't sure what to do. I walked up to him, pulling his arms loose, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Everyone knows they'd make perfect parents. They just need time to heal first, and it'll happen." I quietly said to his chest. I looked up to see his face, I could've sworn he would shed a tear; he buried his face in my hair, squeezing me. I could tell Jacob was shaken up by this, they were family though, I remembered that much, which meant we all would hurt. I kissed the curve of his thick neck.

"Maybe we could do something nice for them? Not anything big, just something to show we're here for them." I offered, although I had no idea how to handle this kind of situation.

"Maybe."

"You want to lay down?" I asked, pushing a hand through his hair.

Jake stood up straight, "I'm just gonna shower first."

"Okay."

I felt rejected for some reason. I shook the thought from my mind.

He turned towards the bathroom, and I stood there hugging myself.

**Sam's POV**

Leah was the last person I expected to find out, but at the same time I was glad she was there for Emily. I came back in the house after she'd left, Em was sitting on the couch with a blue mug in her hand and feet curled under her.

"Hey sweetie." The house was quiet, but it wasn't uncomfortable. We could use quiet, for once.

"How'd it go?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Leah was a good listener." Her tone was flat.

"You okay?"

"No…but it felt good to let it out." Emily sniffled, wiping away tears.

"I snapped at Jake…He knows. I asked him not to tell the pack."

It was silent for a few minutes.

I'd been racking my brain all day, trying to think of something, _anything_, to help Emily feel better. For the first time in a while, I wasn't sure if I should give Emily some space or show that I'm here for her.

"Em? Do you need some time…to yourself?"

She looked at me, sorrow swam in her hazel eyes, but her expression was blank.

"I just want to help, somehow." There was a burning tightness in my throat, and my skin felt too tight against my bones.

She stared at me a few moments.

Then, Emily simply nodded, shutting her eyes tight. I took her face between my hands and kissed her. I looked at her one more time, then walked out the door. I headed straight for the trees, shifting immediately once I was out of sight.

I ran.

I kept running. Replaying the moments the lead to this: reading the pregnancy test together, hearing the baby's heartbeat for the first time, finding Emily on the floor….

I howled, piercing the night sky.

I tried to focus on anything other than my thoughts. The thunderous rhythm of my paws against the ground, the ocean nearby, something to distract me long enough. I spotted a tree with plenty of foliage surrounding it, and trotted over. I circled the space a few times, checking the scents, and laid down. I curled into myself whining, and waiting for the right time to return. I didn't know what to do, and the silence in my head was deafening.

Was nobody else phased right now?

Or was I so lost in sorrow, I couldn't hear them?

I buried my face in my fur, letting the darkness of night cover me.

Jacob's POV

I had to admit I was worried about Sam and Emily. I'd never seen Sam break over anything before, and I wasn't around when the accident happen, so this was new to me. I couldn't begin to imagine how Emily was feeling about all of this. During lunch she was quiet, but I didn't think anything was wrong. The pack had taken a lot of hits lately, and we hadn't really been around each other like usual…Maybe that was it?

There was a light knock on the bathroom door, before it opened.

The shower curtain pulled back, and Bella stepped inside, looking at me. Her creamy skin flushing from the heat of the shower.

"Let me help you. Whatever I can do, I'll do it."

I pulled her into my arms, and the water spilled over my shoulders between us. I leaned my chin on the top of her head. "I know Bells."

She moved her head from under me, "That includes talking to me." Her chocolate brown eyes were pleading, and her brows knitted together.

"With everything that's happened, I'm just tired is all. The pack's dealt with a lot of shit lately; Seth and Leah taking care of Sue, Billy's sill not himself, Victoria, Emily and Sam, and now we have a cub that just phased-"

"Wait. What? Who?" Bella's eyes widened.

"Michael Oakes. He just turned thirteen this week, and phased today. He's fine, though."

"He's just a kid."

"He is."

She let go of me, and bent down to pick up the body wash sitting on the tub. Wetting the loofa, she washed me clean. Rubbing in circles over my shoulders, chest, and arms. I watched her, focused intently on washing me. It was relaxing; the steaming shower, her heartbeat, the massaging motions of the loofa. I felt the tension melt from my muscles, her touch soothing me. I decided to do the same for her. I was careful, making sure to cover everything. We rinsed off, and lifting her up, I stepped out the shower.

I pulled a towel off the rack, and dried her off, then myself. Bella smiled, and I thought about how good it felt to have her back. I also thought about how grateful I was that I didn't imprint on some other girl. For me, it had to be Bella, it was always her. I walked out the bathroom, heading to the spare room to get her pajamas, and myself some shorts. I returned, she looked confused, but smiled when I handed her the clothes.

"Let's go lay down." She said grabbing my hand, and I followed.

We climbed into bed, situating ourselves under the sheets. I settled on my back, one arm behind my head, the other wrapped around Bella's waist. She snuggled up against me, her head resting on my chest, and arm draped over me.

"I think you're right, we should do something. Maybe have a barbeque here, just for the pack?" I stared at the ceiling, the moon's glow filling the room.

"That's a great idea." Her head lifting to look at me. "I could help cook. I mean I've never barbequed before, but you could show me." I chuckled, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Well I'm pretty damn good at it, so you'd be learning from the best." I said, raising a brow.

One side of Bella's mouth curved into a smirk, and her brow lifted, "Oh really now? I guess I hit the jackpot then." She laughed, putting her head back down.

"I believe I'm the one who hit the jackpot…with you being my imprint." Bella reached her hand to my face, turning it towards her, and kissed me long and slow.

I smiled at Bella, and she kissed my hand, before laying back down.

We fell asleep, not moving the entire night.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I struggled for a bit to continue, but I decided to finish it. I'd really appreciate reviews from those reading. I'd like to know your thoughts, comments, or opinions. Thanks for reading, as always!**

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up this morning I felt good…like I was finally starting to have control over myself and my emotions. Things with Jacob were getting better, and I was starting to realize the imprint bond wasn't such a scary concept. Last night, while Jake was in the shower, I realized I could _feel_ his stress and exhaustion. Since I'd been in Forks, my emotions ran unchecked. When Charlie died, I felt nothing, only heartbreak. Then after the imprint, I wasn't sure what the hell I was feeling. Then it clicked, how connected I really was to Jacob now. I wanted to be there for him, and I wanted him to know that.

Jacob had left for patrols at dawn, so I took a quick shower, taking note that my ribs were improving. I made myself eggs and toast, with coffee. Sitting at the square laminate table in the kitchen I started making a grocery list for Jacob's place and for the barbeque we decided to have for everyone. I looked out the kitchen window, across from the table, it was overcast out but not raining. The weather seemed to be warming slightly, and I hoped it'd stay this way for the barbeque. A shrill ring broke me from my daydream. Running to the living room I dug, my cellphone out of my bag, answering without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, its Seth."

"Oh, what's up?"

"I was checking on you, since Jake's on patrol. You doin' okay?"

I was pacing across the living room.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just getting ready to head to the market to get some groceries. How are you holding up?"

"Good, still helping mom out. Do you need some company?"

I could hear the wind blowing on his end. I thought about it for a moment.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind, if you're not busy."

"No problem, see ya in a bit."

The call ended, chucking my phone on the couch I went to the spare room to change clothes. I opted for my favorite baggy cream sweater, olive cropped trousers, and brown ankle boots. Just as I stood from the bed, I heard a knock at the door. Running to grab my bag, I hopped to open the door. I was greeted with Seth's boyish grin, towering over me. I'd probably never get over the pack's brawn and beauty.

"Ready?"

"Yep. I'll drive." Locking the door behind me. I looked up and Seth was already in my truck on the driver's side.

"Hand 'em over missy." He teased.

I tossed him my keys, and hopped in the truck. I didn't mind being chauffeured today. Driving down the main road, Seth was drumming on the steering wheel, to some song on the radio. I was going over the list again.

"So...Any new girlfriends I should know about? You haven't imprinted yet have you?" smiling I looked at Seth as he laughed rolling his eyes at me.

"Really, Bella?"

"What? I'm just curious. You're not just a cute little boy anymore!" It was true, I know how girls flock to hot guys around here.

"Nah. I had a few girlfriends but nothing serious."

We pulled into the parking lot of the store then, Seth cut the engine, and we got out.

"What're we getting?" I handed him the list, and took a quick glance and handed it back. "Got it."

I scoffed at him, rolling my eyes. Their photographic memory was definitely something to envy.

He pulled a cart from inside the entrance doors, and we started down the aisles.

"What's with all the food?" holding the cart in place while I tossed items in it.

"Jake and I decided to have a barbeque for the pack at the house." I said looking back at Seth.

"I'm in." he smiled continuing down the aisles. "Are you two good?" he asked with a worried expression.

"It's getting better. I'm slowly figuring out how the whole imprint works."

"You could always ask one of the imprint couples, or Billy."

"Yeah, that'd probably help." Emily's face flashed in my mind.

We headed to checkout with the cashier. Seth quickly bagged our food and carried them out to the truck. It was nice having some muscle around to help. We got back to the house, laughing and joking as we put up the food. Seth gave me a warm hug and said he had to get going. I sat on the couch picking up the remote, I didn't know what else to do so I watched TV. Halfway through a reality show I fell asleep snuggled on the big warm couch.

**Leah's POV**

I had gotten Sue to genuinely smile once, so I felt comfortable leaving her alone. I still worried about her, and I briefly wondered if she'd be too afraid to love again. Not that she needed to worry about that now, but I knew I didn't want my mom to be alone. We'd just finished eating lunch, and she was folding laundry in front of the TV.

"Hey ma, I'm going over the Emily's for a while." I stood behind the couch watching her. She turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"I know most of the guys are out running…" her eyes holding my gaze expectantly.

"Yeah, we've been talking some. It's no big deal." I brushed it off. "So call if you need anything. Love ya." I turned to leave before she could push the subject any further.

Going out the backdoor I jogged to the trees to run over to Emily's place. It took me less than five minutes to get there by wolf. The weather was pleasant, despite the overcast sky. I pulled on my shorts and tank top, skipping out on the shoes. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Come in! It's open!" Emily shouted from inside the house. I pushed open the door. "In the kitchen." I followed her voice. She was pouring herself a cup of iced tea, "You want a glass?" turning towards me.

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled taking a seat on the bench of the rectangular table. Emily sat down across from me, wiping the condensation off the glass. She looked tired, her eyes were rimmed in red, puffy, and she looked a little pale. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was wearing the same outfit as me; shorts and a tank top. I guess it was warm enough for humans too. "So how are you…really?" I took a long drink of my iced sweet tea.

One hand still on her glass, Emily ran the other hand over her head. "I told Sam I needed some space. So he left last night." She was looking out the window, searching the trees for him. "I felt horrible about it. It literally pains me to be apart from him, you know. I just didn't know what else to do or say." I let her continue to vent. "Sam's trying, Leah, he really is. I guess I just wanted time to be depressed and mourn. Is that so wrong?" hazel eyes paced mine.

"Not at all, Em. You have every right to do that, and I'm sure Sam understands."

"That's just it Leah. He's always so understanding, and he gets me. I want him to react based on his feelings, scream, get mad, cry, anything. It's driving me mad, when I can see in his eyes it's not okay."

Yeah, Sam gets under my skin with his Mr. Cool demeanor. "Well…I guess he's just trying to be supportive Emily. I mean, he probably thinks the last thing you want or need is someone shouting at you." I finished off my drink. "You know he's close by, just call him and tell him what you told me."

I had finally accepted losing Sam. Since I phased, I understood what the bond of an imprint meant and how it affects those involved. It still hurt and a part of me will always love Sam, but I needed to move on, I wanted to move on.

"That would be easier than waiting for him to figure it out." Emily looked at me with a small smile.

"Well before you do that, we could hangout, ease your mind for a couple hours?" I asked with a raised brow. Hoping she'd be up for some much needed girl time.

"Sure, you wanna watch a movie?"

"I'll order the pizza." I replied, winking.

We both stood and hugged one another. This was better.

**Sam's POV**

_Sam? What's up, you've been MIA lately?-Paul_

_Paul sweep out another two miles. Quil thought he caught a scent around the area.-Jacob_

I heard Paul huff, and there was one less voice crowding my thoughts.

_Thanks._

_No problem. Are you okay?-Jacob_

_I just miss her. Emily said she needed space, so I'm giving her space. I'm pissed that we haven't actually talked about what happened. _

After sleeping a few hours, I went back to running without direction. Running in whatever direction I was headed. It felt good to run free for a moment, but Emily always comes to the forefront of my mind.

_Leah's been spending time with her, so she's not alone. Maybe she'll feel like talking if you just go back and try. _

I could see Jacob trotting around near the cliffs, scoping out the sea. I stopped for a drink of water in a nearby stream. Today was the warmest it'd been coming out of winter.

_Take as much time as you need, if anything comes up I'll find you. Oh by the way, me and Bella are gonna have a barbeque this weekend, just for the pack. You and Emily should come, no pressure though. Be safe man. _

Once again I was left to my own thoughts. I sat on my haunches near the stream, gazing over the land, taking in the scents. I closed my eyes focusing on Emily, searching for her emotions. Opening my eyes again, I started running back to Emily.

I had gotten pretty far away from home, so by the time I got back it was late into the evening. I slowed down, stopping before the trees thinned. I came up behind the house and phased. I grabbed a pair of cutoffs hanging from a branch, Emily always had a pair waiting just in case. I waited a few minutes, I could hear Leah getting ready to leave. I was grateful that Leah had been there for Emily, keeping her company. As soon as I heard the door shut I went inside.

"Emily?" my voice sounded hoarse. I walked down the hall into the bathroom, following the sound of running water. I knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" I already had the door cracked, and peeked in. She was sitting in the bathtub, and nodded without looking at me. I put the toilet seat cover down, and sat down, next to her.

"I'm sorry."

I leaned my elbows on my knees, clasping my hands. "I'm sorry too, Em."

She sat up in the tub, pulling her knees to her chest, and wrapping her arms around them. "This might sound crazy, but I was upset that you hadn't gotten upset. You've been catering to me, and I appreciate that, but I wanted you to react. I want to know how you really feel, and I can see in your eyes that you're hurting too. Sam, you don't have to tiptoe around my feelings, we're in this together, right?"

I exhaled a sigh of relief, "I am angry and hurt, but not at you Emily. I'm angry that we had our parenthood taken from us, and I'm hurting because I know how painful this has been for you. I've been scared because I still don't know how to make things better."

I moved closer to her, putting my hand on her face.

"You know, I actually got annoyed with you for being so understanding all the time." She bit her lip.

"It bothers you?"

"I just need you to express yourself, no matter what the situation is between us. Don't feel like you have to be the calm one all the time, because you don't. I'm tough, I can handle it. I thought you knew that."

"I'll work on it okay."

Emily nodded, and I leaned in to kiss her. She responded to my kiss, long and slow, and invited me in the tub with her.

**Jacob's POV**

I'd run double shifts on patrol, since I'd given Sam time off. I ran straight home to Bella, I had really missed her. It'd been almost a month since imprinting and my wolf was going nuts, especially around Bella. I understood why, but I tamped down the wolf every time. I walked through the front door seeing Bella asleep on the couch. The TV was blaring.

_How the hell can she sleep with the TV so loud?_

Bella was curled up on the couch, her mouth was slightly parted and her breathing was borderline snoring. It was adorable.

I turned off the television, and immediately Bella woke up.

"Jacob?" she wiped her mouth.

"Hey it's just me, babe." I kneeled by her side brushing away wild strands of hair. "I'm sorry I was gone all day. I took Sam's shift too."

"It's okay. I hung out with Seth, and watched some TV."

I laughed, "Yeah I can tell, I could hear the TV miles before I got home."

"The noise is comforting." Bella's voice was raspy, and it turned me on in the worst way. I kissed the shell of her ear, while taking in her perfect scent. I felt immediate relief.

Bella turned her head, and kissed me. Her kiss was slow and sweet, then she wrapped her arms around my neck. Not breaking our kiss I scooped her up, holding her against me. Her tongue tracing the inside of my mouth, the warmth was radiating everywhere now. I laid her on the bed, hovering over her. She looked at me with smiling eyes, her smooth hands caressing my face. She sat up, and pulled her sweater over her head, leaning back in to kiss me. I didn't need words to understand. I dove further into the kiss, ghosting my hands over the already exposed parts of her. My hands found their wait to her pants, I slid everything down in one motion. At the same time, she was pushing my shorts down. Bella's hands ran up my arms and over my shoulders, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Her kisses grew more intense, and while one hand was under her neck, the other snaked between her legs. She smelled more delicious than anything, I slipped two fingers between her legs into, massaging her insides. Bella was moaning, it took everything in me to hold on, the wolf was clawing out my insides. I could scent her arousal and I knew she was close. Not removing my fingers, I leaned up to kiss her heated and slow. Just like that she reached her peak, and I lifted my fingers for a taste, it was better than I could've imagined. Pulling her closer to me, I guided my length inside her, and squeezed my arms tight. I paused a moment to let her adjust, Bella grabbed my head kissing me hard. With each thrust, the heat grew, and Bella's hands roamed over me ravenously. She was calling my name, and a low growl from deep within started. Her kisses moved to me neck, driving me wild. My lips grazed her collarbone, and before I knew it, Bella screamed in my name in please, and I bit down feeling to warmth seep into my mouth. I let out a loud growl, and collapsed.

I felt Bella roll over, curling herself into my chest, as her breathing evened out. I drifted into sleep, holding her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

Jacob's strong lips pressed against mine, rough hands blazing over my body, having multiple intense orgasms. I was a madwoman last night, lost in Jacob's touch and smell.

I stretched my legs, shielding my eyes with Jake's chest from the morning sun. I pushed myself as close to him as possible, and his large hand palmed my bottom.

"I'm starving." My voice sounded groggy, I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon, and my stomach was already growling.

"Good morning to you too." His baritone voice vibrated in his chest, it was such a turn on. How could he _sound_ more attractive?

He lifted my chin up to him, lightly kissing my lips. Automatically my hands began to roam across the planes of Jacob's massive body. His kisses moved down my neck, and I thought I actually heard him…purr? Jacob's warm lips against my skin caused me to shiver in pleasure. Suddenly I felt a hot tongue lapping over my collarbone, and it was the most sensual feeling that heat rushed between my legs.

"Jacob." I moaned, without any control. I wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him in tighter. I was in a haze, unable to shake my mind clear. I didn't want to though, this was something I'd never experienced before, a feeling I didn't think existed. I wanted more. Pushing Jake down to lay on his back, I sat up straddling him, my hair falling to the side as I positioned myself. Jake's hands quickly grabbed both my wrists, his eyes frantically pacing over me. "What's wrong? Do you not want to?"

Jacob sat up, supporting me with one arm as I continued to straddle him. "Shit. Bella, are you in pain?"

I looked at him confused. Why would I be in pain? It was the complete opposite, up until a moment ago.

"No." I responded shaking my head.

His hand pushed my hair back, and lightly caressed my collarbone. I bit my lip, leaning into him involuntarily.

"Bella?" large hands cupping my face. "Bells…I marked you." He said apologetically looking down at my collarbone.

"Marked me? I'd definitely say you hit the mark last night." I told him smiling, raising my hands to his shoulders.

"No, Bella, look." With swift he lifted me up, carried me into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. "I lost control, and the wolf marked you last night. I'm sorry."

I looked in the mirror, and sure enough a ring of teeth marks were on my collarbone near the shoulder. They were pink and slightly raised, but looked like they'd been there for days not hours. I raised my hand, lightly touching the mark. I didn't hurt. I rolled my shoulders, a little sore but no pain.

"It feels fine…I feel fine, Jacob." His faced wrinkled with worry. "I'm serious. But are you okay?" I turned my head to look him in the eyes.

"I'm beyond okay." He set me down, holding me steady. "It's been weeks since the imprint, and I, my wolf, craved you for so long. Finally, we can relax."

His face was serious as his hands rested on the curves of my neck.

"Well so am I. So don't ruin the mood like that again. C'mon lets clean up." I turned on the shower, turning around to smile at him.

He gave me a devilish smirk, and picked me up, stepping inside the shower. We picked up right where we left off.

…

Later that afternoon, I made us a quick lunch, roast beef sandwiches with soup.

"I picked up most of the stuff for the barbeque yesterday. For desert I was thinking I'd bake peanut butter with chocolate chip cookies and cheesecake brownies." Jake was sitting at the kitchen table watching me wash dishes.

"Sounds good to me. We'll have it tomorrow." He replied, standing to grab a beer from the refrigerator.

"How's Sam doing?"

"He seemed alright the other day. I told him about the barbeque, so hopefully they'll come. The rest of the pack said they'll come."

"I can't wait to finally see everyone. I've basically only seen you and Seth since I've been in Forks."

"You can always call one of the girls, you know. They still welcome you here."

He must've sensed my immediate apprehension to his words. I hadn't hung out with any of the La Push girls since I left. Angela crossed my mind too, and I told myself I'd give her a call later.

"I'll see how it goes tomorrow."

"Wanna help me get started on the marinade for the meat?" He asked smiling.

"Of course! I want to check out these skills you bragged about." I said laughing.

"Watch and learn Swan." Jacob taunted, pulling out seasoning and a bowl.

**Leah's POV**

"Are you going to the barbeque tomorrow?"

I was in the backyard laying in the hammock, enjoying the downtime I had. "I guess so. You've been hanging out with Bella a lot?" my eyes closed, enjoying the breeze. This warm weather was incredible.

"Sorta, I went with her to shop for food, and I was there after the attack. Bella is cool once you get to know her." Seth was leaning back in a chair across from me.

"Kinda hard to do that when she's swapping spit with vamps, running away, or in a coma." I quipped. I didn't hate Bella, I just don't have time for the helpless damsel in distress. Maybe with Jacob imprinting on her she'd toughen up.

"Can you try to be less of a grumpy bitch?" he shot back. "I love you sis, but c'mon, give the attitude a break sometimes." He added.

"Don't you have some lonely girl to imprint on?" I turned my head, grimacing at Seth.

He pursed his lips, making kissing faces at me, and hopped out of the seat walking away. "Later, Le."

_I am not a grumpy bitch…not all the time._

Feeling irritated by Seth's comment, I decided to go for a run, in human form. I changed clothes and jogged towards the beach. Most of us rarely workout our human body since the phase, so it felt good to do that for a change. Of course the beach was crowded, it wasn't hot by any standards, but for Washington it was enough to lay out on the beach. Even the sun was out, sparse clouds floated in sky providing shade. The breeze coming off the water, cooled my overheated body. Groups of people happily chatted and laughed along the beach, little kids were squealing at incoming waves. The atmosphere was so contagious, that I realized_ I_ was in a good mood.

"Heads up!"

Before they could finish, I turned and caught the football spiraling towards my head.

"I'm so sorry about that. Nice reflexes, though." A tall guy ran over to me, with a bright smile.

"No harm done."

As he stood there I took him in; nicely tanned, six foot two, shoulder length brown hair. He definitely had a nice body, I could tell since he was wearing only board shorts.

He cleared his throat, "So, uh, can I have my ball back?"

Finally looking up, I stuttered, "Oh yeah, s-sorry about that."

Green.

His eyes were green and so beautiful, I heard my intake of breath. I handed him the ball, staring at him, and suddenly things went black.

…

"Leah? Leah, are you okay?" it sounded like I was coming up from underwater.

I blinked several times, finally coming to. "What happened?" I asked confused, looking around me. I was still on the beach.

"You fainted. One of the locals ran over to help, and told me your name. I told 'em I'd take care of you." The guy raised his hand, wiping a strand of hair from my face.

_How the hell could I faint? _

I tried sitting up, and that's when I noticed the guy had been holding me.

"I'm Will by the way."

"Thanks for your help, Will." I said, suddenly feeling very strange. I needed to go home. Maybe I ran too much, on an empty stomach?

He helped me stand up, holding me by the elbow. "Are you feeling alright?" His smile was still there but worry pulled at his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you need a ride home or something? I can take you." He volunteered.

_What's with this guy?_

"No, I'm good. Thanks again." I started walking back.

"Hey wait!"

_Seriously?_

"Look, I'm sorry to bug you, but at least let me give you a ride. My truck is right there." He pointed to the lot.

"Sure." I surrendered. I couldn't shake this strange feeling.

Will grabbed my hand and led the way. We walked up the incline, and opened the passenger door to his black GMC truck. Without warning, he lifted me up into the truck. He was stronger than he looked. Will turned and shouted back to the beach to his friends, and hopped in the truck.

"So where am I taking you?" starting the engine.

I couldn't help but stare, he was hot. I mean really hot.

"You gonna tell me, or do I have to guess?" He smiled at me.

"Um…home…just uh, head towards the main road and I'll tell you from there." I was starting to embarrass myself. Get it together Leah.

Will turned on some music, and started driving.

"Leah, do you have a boyfriend?" His voice was cool and smooth. Unlike me, right now.

_What's it to you? _

"No. Take a right up here." I directed with furrowed brows. He turned down my street, "It's the brown house, there." I pointed out.

Unbuckling my seatbelt, I started to open the door, when Will grabbed my hand closest to him.

"Wait a sec. Can I get your number? I'd really like to hangout sometime…actually soon."

Will had the perfects lips, full and pink. I wanted to lean over and kiss them.

"I-I can't Will, sorry."

He turned his body towards me, "You don't have a boyfriend. So why not?"

"What about you, do you have a girlfriend?"

Will chuckled, "No I don't. Which is why I'm trying to see you again."

I didn't realize I was holding my breath, and felt relief at his response.

"How about you give me your number instead, and I'll let you know when I can."

He stuck his hand out, "Phone?" I handed him my phone, and he save his number. "Hopefully I'll see you soon."

I hopped out of the truck, and he winked as he drove off.

**Sam's POV**

"You think you'll be up for the barbeque tomorrow?"

"I think so. We haven't all been together in a while, plus I haven't seen Bella since she's been in Forks."

The microwave beeped signaling the popcorn was done. I poured the popcorn in a bowl and went back to the living room.

"Babe, can you open the windows?" Emily asked taking the bowl from me, and shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

I pulled back the curtains and lifted the windows up. It seemed like everyone was enjoying the change in weather. Hopefully it'll look like this tomorrow, if not better. It seemed like me and Emily were going to be alright after we talked. Although, I knew we still had a long road to heal the emotional scars.

"I've got patrols later on, so we can do whatever you want until then." I said flopping on the couch. Just then I sensed some of the pack near. "Nevermind babe, guys are here."

"Not surprised." She said still eating popcorn.

There was a knock, and the door opened before I could answer.

"Hey lovebirds." Collin and Brady said at the same time heading straight for the kitchen. Right behind them was Mike, he gave a timid nod, and followed the boys.

"Emily, Sam." Paul came in behind them and sat down. "Haven't seen you around lately."

"Good to see you Paul. I'm gonna check on the boys, make sure they don't destroy my kitchen." Emily walked over to Paul and kissed him on the cheek.

"We just needed a break, but I'm back on patrols now. What's new with you?"

"I heard _Leah_ fainted in front of some dude on the beach, and he took her home." He said with raised brows. "I hooked up with a ten from a bar in Port Ang the other day. She was just visiting luckily, so I don't have to deal with that again. Seth's come with me a few times, I tried to get him in the game. Same shit, different day."

"Don't corrupt him, Paul. It's a miracle he's still such a good guy." I said chuckling. I love my brothers, but I pray for the day they meet their imprints to come sooner, rather than later.

"Hey, I'm a good guy!" he feigned mock hurt. "Gotta burn this energy somehow, nothing to kill since the redhead."

It was easy to get restless around here.

"We'll all be at Jake's tomorrow, so that'll be fun for the day. And it looks like Mike's stable enough, so he can come too."

"Alright man, I gotta head out. I'll see you tomorrow." Paul whistled, "Let's go guys!" They all waved and headed out.

I spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging with Emily; watching movies, and for once, I cooked her dinner. Then I went off for patrols.

…

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up that morning to find that Bella made breakfast; sausage, potatoes, and eggs. I scarfed down two plates, and she managed to eat all of her food. We took a shower together, getting our morning fill of each other. We pretty much never showered alone now, but I wasn't complaining. I couldn't keep my hands off Bella, I was crazy about her. We finally got dressed and I went outside to check the weather and prep the grill. Luckily it was still nice outside, and I was looking forward to having the pack around.

"What time is everyone coming?" Bella asked standing on the porch. She was wearing a purple dress that stopped above her knees, with a denim jacket over it, and white converse. I smiled, there was still some of the old Bella I remembered. To my surprise Emily and Sam showed up first, I wasn't sure if they'd actually show. Both got out the car, holding bags.

"Hey you two." I went to shake Sam's hand, and Emily a kiss on the top her head. "I'm glad you came Em." I said hugging her.

Bella skipped off the porch, "Hi guys. Nice to see you again Sam." He hugged Bella, "Emily, you look great." She stood there uncertain, then Emily stepped in for a hug.

"Bella, glad to see you're back and well. You look great too." Bella looked at me and smiled.

"Do you wanna help me with some of the food?"

"Of course, that's why we're here!" Emily laughed, raising the bags in her hand. "I made some potato salad and Sam made his special barbeque sauce."

"I just fired up the grill. Bella could you bring out the meat please?"

The imprints headed inside. I was glad to see them settling back into the swing of things.

"How are things with you two?" Sam asked.

"Better than I guessed it'd be after everything that's happened." It was true. I always have loved Bella, and believed we were meant to be together. Imprinting on her just proved what I felt in my heart all along. I literally went through hell to get her, but she was worth it.

Bella brought out the tray of meat, Emily handed us each a beer, and they went back in the house.

"Thanks ladies" Sam called out.

We started seasoning the meat. "So Paul told me, Leah fainted in some guys arms at the beach yesterday. Emily thinks she's gonna bring him today."

I laughed, "Are you sure? Leah Clearwater? This'll definitely be an interesting day then." Sam took a swig of beer and nodded his head.

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea, I mean Mike is just now getting a handle on his phasing."

"He'll be fine, we're all here. Plus when has Leah ever brought _anyone _around?" I trusted my pack, sure some of 'em were crazy, but they wouldn't endanger the tribe's secret for just anybody. I flipped over the slab of ribs, and chicken legs, adding some corn on the cob to the pit.

"I hope you're right…Here comes the pack."

_Yip Yip…_Theyemerged from the trees.Good thing my place is secluded.

"What's cookin'?" Paul asked

"I'm starving! Where's Emily and Bella?" Embry chimed in.

"Hey did you guys hear about Leah. Hell must be freezing over." Jared joked.

"If she does show up with this guy, go easy on 'em. Leah already takes enough shit from us." I pointed in a circle at all of them. "I'm serious."

"I could've sworn she'd turn out to be a lesbian." Paul could be an asshole sometimes.

"You're a dick, Paul." Collin voicing our unanimous opinion. "Let's go see what Bells and Em are doing." Collin, Brady, and Mike all headed in the house.

"Where's Seth?" I asked realizing he wasn't here.

"Probably coming with Leah and her new boy toy." Paul was on fire tonight. There was laughter then immediately, everybody quieted. They were here.

"Remember what I said guys. Sam, take over the grill for me?"

A black GMC truck drove up, I could see Leah in the front, and Seth was in the backseat. Seth hopped out first, making a bee line straight for the group.

"I need a beer. You guys are in for a major treat." Seth had an incredulous look on his face.

"Dun dun dun." Jared said dramatically.

"You guys are being idiots. Here they come." Embry said in a hushed voice.

Leah and her guy finally got out of the truck, immediately reaching for each other's hand. I didn't recognize the guy, he had good height and seemed built. He had a friendly smile on, Leah on the other hand looked nervous. That's a first.

"Leah." I greeted her.

"Hey Leah." Everyone else chimed in.

"Hi guys." She said timidly. "Guys, this is Will." Then Leah spouted off our names like roll call.

"Bella and Emily are in the kitchen."

"Trying to get rid of me already?" Leah grimaced at me.

"No, I'm just saying."

"It's ok Le, I can handle my own." Will smiled at Leah. I was warming up to the guy already. He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. Leah rolled her eyes, "Play nice boys." She said heading towards the house.

"Is it true, Leah passed out in your arms on the beach?" Jared jumped right in.

"Please say yes!" Paul piped up.

Will chuckled, "I almost hit her with my football, but she caught it like nothing. Then we were talking, and she just fainted."

"Who knew we could faint." Embry said in wonder.

"So where are you from?" Sam quickly interjected.

"I'm actually from Texas. I went to college here, and decided to stay after I graduated a year ago."

"So you're a cowboy?" Paul laughed.

"No, I'm an Indian." Will retorted. "Well half Indian, anyway."

We laughed.

"Nice, a native, what tribe?" Embry asked.

"My dad's Choctaw and mom is white." He told us. "I take it you're all Quileute?"

"Yep, Quileute and proud, except for Jacob's mate." Quil spoke up. These guys were slipping left and right.

"Yeah, but we're all cool here, it's no big deal. In fact, here come the girls now." Thankfully.

"Bella!" Seth scoop her into his arms hugging her tight. "Now I can squeeze you without hurting you."

"Seth you're gonna break my ribs again! Put me down." Bella squealed.

Sam ran over to Emily who was carrying an ice chest, and he took his from her hands. "I brought out more drinks for everyone." The pack all converged on the cooler, grabbing sodas, beer, or water.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece." Leah said to Will, as his arm rested on her shoulder.

"Leah! Are you going to introduce us?" Emily scoffed.

"Oh crap! Will this is Emily, my cousin, and that's Bella." Will only lingered on Emily's face for a moment, shaking both girls' hands.

"Nice to meet you two. Glad to see Leah's not completely surrounded by dudes."

"Don't worry, she's all yours brother." Paul snorted.

"Time to eat!" Sam called out.

Emily and Bella had brought out the rest of the sides and deserts. We all lined up starting to fill our plates. Brady turned on some music, and everybody sat scattered around, talking and laughing.

"So what do you think of the new guy?" Bella asked nudging me with her shoulder. "Will seems okay, so far. I'm still curious as to why Leah fainted though. None of us have phased with her today, so I can't tell." I watched them around each other, Leah actually seemed happy. Some part of them was always touching, like they were magnets or something. "Holy shit." I jumped up. "What?" Bella asked confused. "Keep everybody here, I'll be right back. Leah!" I motioned for her to come here.

"What?" she walked up to me.

"Follow me." I said turning.

"For w-"

"Just come!" I barked. Walking to the back of the house, I stripped, and phased running into the woods. Leah stomped after me, crossing her arms.

"Seriously Jake, _now_?"

I turned around and sat, giving her privacy.

_What the hell Jacob! Why are we phased?_

_Leah, what happened today with Will? _

I watched as the memory replayed in her mind. Finally it all made sense.

_Leah, you imprinted!_

_I…I-imprinted? On Will? _

I watched as understanding washed over her face. Seeing the connection with Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, me and Bella.

_Holy shit, Jake…._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Apologies for the delay my personal life caught up to me. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and silent readers. Please enjoy, and of course let me know what you think!**

**Leah's POV**

Yesterday really threw me for a loop. After Will dropped me off, I did anything to distract myself. I took an extra-long shower, grooming myself. I painted my toes and nails (something I never did). I tried watching some good old fashion trash TV. Nothing helped. This nagging feeling I had wouldn't go away, and I had no idea what to do. I tromped through the house to the kitchen, opening and closing the fridge and pantry, as if the answer would magically appear.

"Honey, is something the matter?" Sue came to investigate the noise I was making.

"I'm fine…just not sure what I want to eat." That was partly true, I could always eat. Thankfully I didn't have to count calories, otherwise I'd end up on some reality TV show about obese people.

"There's some ice cream in the freezer." She pulled out a spoon from the drawer and eyed me.

"Sure, why not." I said exasperated. I was mad at myself. I went all valley girl on Will, and now I feel permanently embarrassed. I've never gotten like that over any guy, not even with Sam. Who the hell do I talk to about this? Definitely not mom, I trust her advice, but this is where I draw the line. I took the spoon Sue handed me and dug into the pistachio ice cream. Scooping a spoonful, I slowly licked it clean.

"So, who's this guy I heard about catching you falling at the beach?"

_Fucking La Push._

"How'd you hear about that mom?" my eyes narrowed. I should've known that would spread fast. One of the many downsides to living in a small town. Especially on a reservation.

"Marie said her son was there, and had gone to help. But the boy you were with took care of you instead. Leah are you sick?"

"No I'm not sick mom. You _know_ I _can't_ get sick." My face contorted, and my head shaking.

"I don't know Leah! You've been cooped up in your room all day, which is so unlike you. I just wanted to make sure." Her hand reaching out to touch mine. I felt guilty for snapping at her then.

"I'm sorry mom…I just feel different after my run yesterday, and I can't shake the feeling. But I promise it's not anything bad, otherwise I'd let you know." Forcing a smile on my face. "I'm gonna take a nap before the barbeque." I stood, setting my spoon in the sink.

"Ok sweetie."

I shut the door to my bed room, picked up my phone, and dropped on my bed.

_Just call him. Wait, most people don't talk on the phone anymore. Should I text him?_

I felt ridiculous. I scrolled through my contacts to the W's, but couldn't find his name. I scrolled from the beginning noticing a new entry: "Beach Babe". I laughed. Will was definitely a beach babe. I pressed call and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Will?" I started picking at the thread of my shirt.

"You mean 'Beach Babe'?" He was teasing me. "I was worried I got dissed for a moment."

"Very funny, Will. Are you doing anything today?" I sat up in bed, crossing my legs.

"Are you asking me out?" Now he's milking it.

"I'm only asking once." I said forcing myself to sound annoyed, but I liked it.

"Well if you are, I get off work in about an hour. Then I'll go home to change really quickly, and head over to pick you up."

"How do you even know that's why I'm calling?" I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Because, I was thinking about coming out there to find you if you didn't call me today." His voice suddenly serious. "Also, that's what you told me."

"There's kind of a…family, barbeque later today. I mean if you're up for that." Biting my lip, I stood pacing the room.

"I love barbeque. I'll pick you up in an hour and half."

"See you later, Will."

"Can't wait."

I hung up, chucking the phone to the bed, and running my hands through my hair. What was I doing? There was a fluttering in my chest, I was excited to see Will again. Seth barged in.

"Hey sis, wanna ride together to Jake's?"

"Um, hello, I could've been naked!" I scolded.

"Right. Whatever. So?" Seth nearly took up the entire doorframe.

"You can ride with me and Will." I was surprised at how casually that came out.

"Who's Will?" sitting on my bed, Seth started looking through my phone.

"Give me that. I met him yesterday…on the beach."

"So it's true! I didn't believe it. Not my one and only sister!" I slapped him across the head.

"Yeah, so what. Do you want a ride or not Seth?"

"Of course! I gotta meet the man who swooped my sis off her feet!" he was laughing and wild eyed. Has everyone gone crazy? "Wait 'til mom sees this…Ma!" he shouted.

"Get out!" I pushed him out the door, quickly shutting it. I started digging through my closet for something other than cutoffs and tank tops. I rarely bothered to buy new clothes since phasing, I didn't want to risk ruining something cute or expensive. "Great, I have nothing to wear." I kept digging, until I came across a green sundress. It still had the tags on it. I took another shower to cool down, feeling hotter than usual. I slipped on the spaghetti strapped dress with a V-neck line. Luckily I'd already painted my nails, and started on my hair. I opted to wear my hair down, and let it air dry; I preferred the messy hair look anyway. I put on a little mascara and some tinted berry lip balm. I also grabbed a gray cardigan, just in case.

"Leah, your boyfriend is here!" Seth stopped by the bathroom. "What the…"

"Don't. Say. Anything." I pushed past him, grabbed my phone from the room, and headed to the front. "C'mon pooch." I called out.

"Leah is that…" Sue's face glowed with excitement and shock. I was too embarrassed to take in the fact that my mom looked happy again.

"Yes mom. We'll be back later, love ya!"

"Amazing, right?" Seth chuckled and kissed Sue, "I'll bring you back a plate."

As soon as I saw Will, I felt a huge grin spread across my face. He looked even better with clothes on; perfect fitting jeans and a white t-shirt. It should be the go-to outfit for any guy, in my opinion.

"Leah, you look beautiful." Will met me halfway, wrapping me in his cool arms. I instantly relaxed, feeling calm. I couldn't help myself, and I quickly inhaled his natural scent. I was glad to find out he didn't bathe in cologne like some guys. "Thanks, you're not so bad with clothes on either." I joked. "Will, this is my younger brother, Seth. Seth this is Will."

They shook hands, "I guessed brother, but I wouldn't have guessed, _younger_." He said with an amused look on his face.

"Brawn runs in the family. Nice to meet the guy who's got my sister looking like a new woman."

"Can we go now?" Maybe I was making a mistake inviting Will. I could only imagine how things would go with the pack. We all got in the truck and headed to Jake's. Seth and Will talked sports for the short ride, and I sat back, feeling nervous about what lay ahead. As if he knew, Will grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I haven't seen my sister hold anyone's hand since-"

"Seth." I warned, before he could get the name out.

"Is she always like this?" Will had one hand on the steering wheel, the other still holding my hand, and looking in the rearview mirror at Seth. "You have no idea." Seth winked at me. I sunk myself lower in the seat. "Turn up here." Seth pointed out. No turning back now. I could hear the pack's snarky banter already. Will Parked behind Sam and cut the engine. "Seth go ahead, give us a minute." He grunted in response and jumped out the truck. "Will, just a warning, the guys in my family are…aggressive…and more often than not assholes." All eyes of the pack were on the truck. Will lightly laughed, "Thanks for the heads up. Don't be such a worry wart, we'll have fun." Leah's stomach twisted in knots, as their hands broke loose, opening the door and sliding out of the truck.

Jacob's body language was open, "Leah" he reached out with a squeeze of her shoulder. The Alpha's sunny smile and touch only briefly calmed her nerves. Will had snuck his hand back into hers. "Hey Leah" the rest called in unison. "Hi guys, this is Will." Proceeding to go around the circle naming everyone to Will.

"Bella and Emily are in the kitchen." Jacob jerked his head towards the house. I felt a sting of annoyance, "Trying to get rid of me already." Just like the guys to shove off the women to the kitchen. Jacob raised a placating hand, "No, I'm just saying." Lifting the amber bottleneck to his mouth. Will's cooling touch at the back of my neck caught my attention, "It's OK Le, I can handle my own." Rolling my eyes at Jacob, I relented, "Play nice boys".

The sweet smell a baked goods wafted over me, filling my senses. Collin, Brady, and Mike were strewn across the living room, watching some game, and talking over each other. "Hey boys", they only nodded in response.

"Something smells yummy!" Emily turned around, setting down a plate of cookies, "You're here!" she looked better. "Leah, that dress looks great on you." Bella complimented, leaning against a counter. "Thanks…I'm glad to see you're OK. " Maybe I could _try_ being more social with Bella. "And I really like your outfit too." Bella ducked her head in acknowledgement.

"We baked peanut butter with chocolate chip cookies and cheesecake brownies."

"Actually, Bella did. I just licked the spoons clean. But I did bring potato salad."

"Either way, I'll be eating them." This wasn't so uncomfortable. It'd be nice to have other females to be around, rather than just testosterone fueled animals. Emily started filling an ice chest with a variety of drinks. "Let's go see what the_ girls_ are up to. They've been gossiping since they got here." She was right, they were worse than women sometimes. We all headed out to the yard.

My eyes immediately found Will's from the porch.

"Bella!" Seth nearly squealed as he jogged over scooping her up. "Seth you're gonna break my ribs again! Put me down." He treated her like a sister.

"I brought out more drinks for everyone." Emily said to no one in particular. Sam left his post at the pit to relieve Emily of the cooler. The guys swarmed the chest, digging out their choice of beverage. Will strode over to me, resting a buff arm over my shoulders.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece." He winked at me, taking a gulp of his drink.

Emily nudged me, Bella gawking at her side, "Leah! Are you going to introduce us?" The girls looked at me with knowing eyes. "Oh crap! Will, this is Emily, my cousin, and that's Bella." A split second of panic came over me, I forgot to mention Emily's scars. Will shook the imprints hands, greeting them with ease. "Nice to meet you two. Glad to see Leah's not completely surrounded by dudes." I could hear his relief.

"Don't worry, she's all yours bother." If looks could kill, I would have murdered Paul a hundred times over. "Time to eat!" Sam piped up, quickly diffusing my fire. He was good, I'll give him that.

Top 40 hits began to dance across the yard, as Brady turned up the stereo, and Collin set out lawn chairs for everyone. "You hungry babe?" Will asked rubbing my arm. "Yeah." I watched Will, and for a moment it seemed like he actually fit in with the pack. It was a crazy thought seeing as I really didn't know much about the guy. He sat down next to me handing me a hefty plate filled with sausage, a few pieces of ribs, potato salad, baked beans, and corn on the cob. "This is really good" his mouth full, "Yeah Jake and Sam are the best on the grill." I couldn't deny that, as much as it pained me to ever compliment either of them out loud. Paul also sat with us talking to Will about whatever, I was vaguely interested in the conversation. Across the yard, I could hear Bella asking about Will and I glanced up to the couple. Jake jumped up with a wide eyed look, "Leah!" motioning me over. "I'll be right be back" I said out of the side of my mouth to Will.

"What?"

"Follow me."

Jake was heading towards the side of the house, "For w-"he cut me off, "Just come!". I followed him, becoming increasingly irritated when I saw him strip then phase in the trees. What was he thinking! "Seriously Jake, now?" he answered by turning around on his haunches. With a huff, I took off my clothes not wanting to ruin them, and phased.

_What the hell Jacob! Why are we phased?_

_Leah, what happened when you met Will?_

I thought about the run for the beach, and how good I felt. Then catching the football, and finally seeing Will's beautiful green eyes…

_Leah, you imprinted!_

My memory stopped, like one of those record players.

_I…I-imprinted? On Will?_

I didn't think I _could_ imprint…I thought about how Will made me feel, suddenly it seemed familiar; Emily and Sam, Jake and Bella. Oh God.

_Holy Shit, Jake…_

_You need to tell him, Leah. _

_I can't just tell a guy I met YESTERDAY that I IMPRINTED on him. And oh, by the way, I change into a WOLF!_

I wasn't prepared for this possibility.

_Relax, we've talked to him, he seems like a cool guy. I think you'll be surprised. Plus he's native, so maybe their tribes have stories too._

_Will's native?_

_Half, Choctaw…C'mon lets go back, just think about it. _

I phased back, put on my clothes, and we headed back to the party. This was gonna suck.

…

**Bella's POV**

…

"I can't believe Leah IMPRINTED!" when Jake came back from disappearing with Leah, he told me what happened. "I know, none of us thought she would. Leah actually thought she couldn't." She did look happy for the first time since I met her. Leah deserved it though, I hope she tells him. Overall, everyone had a great time talking, laughing, and of course some roughhousing. I was also surprised at how natural it felt to hang with the girls, things were starting to feel right…Almost _too _right.

The thought made me feel restless, I needed to get out of the house. "Jake, I'm heading out for a bit. I need some air."

"Want me to come with you?" Jacob was in the bathroom shaving over the sink.

"No, I'll be back in an hour babe." I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed his lips.

"Love you Bells."

Picking up my parka and grabbing my bag, I headed out. The warm weather didn't last long, of course, it was a drizzly afternoon. I decided to head to the library, maybe I could find a good book. Plus, I enjoyed the silence and smell of the books. Pulling up to the lot, I was glad there were only a handful of cars at the library. Pulling my hood over my head, I ran inside in vain attempt to avoid getting wet.

Entering the double doors, I inhaled the comforting scent of aged books. The secretary at the checkout desk gave a friendly smile, and I returned the greeting. Sliding the hood of my parka off, I started making my way through the tall shelves of books. I picked out a classic mystery novel, and sat in one of the large cushion chairs. I'd already read it twice before, so I skipped ahead some chapters. I silently read one part to myself, "I still think it would be wonderful to have a man love you so much he'd kill for you."

"But you did." I was startled by the voice, and a chill ran over me. Hesitating, I slowly looked up from the book. My stomach dropped at the sight of the person sitting across from me. "Strangers on a Train, is a very good book." The silence around us was so loud, I know this is a library, but it felt like nobody else was here.

"What are you doing here?" my voice came out in a whisper, but I knew I was heard.

"This is a public library."

"Don't patronize me. What are _you_ doing_ here_?" The embers of my anger were starting to flicker. My instincts had been right.

"I wanted to see you, of course. It has been a while."

I slammed the book shut, and stood.

"Are you leaving so soon?"

"I told you before, I don't want anything to do with you." I started towards the front, but my arm was caught in a steel grip. "Let. Me. Go." It was a double entendre that couldn't be more accurate.

"I tried to let you go, but I can no longer sit back and wait for you to come back to me."

My blood was boiling now. "_Come back to you_? Edward, there is no **us**, anymore. I'm with Jacob now, he imprinted." I needed to be strong, I needed to stand my ground. "Now let go of me."

Slowly the grip loosened before letting go, he sighed heavily, and put his hands in his pockets. Edward had conceded to me, for once. I continued my path out of the library, digging for my keys in my bag. I needed to get back to Jacob.

I practically ran to the new-used car I'd gotten after the incident. Quickly I put the key in the ignition, starting the car, but the engine wouldn't turn over. It kept making a clicking noise. Déjà vu hit my like a freight train. I had a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, taking a deep breath, I quickly pulled out my cell to call Jacob.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I should've known it wouldn't be so easy.

"What do you want Edward?" My voice calm and steady.

"You." It was plain and simple.

I tried to call Jacob anyway, but as soon as the line connected, the phone had been snatched from my hand. I mustered every ounce of courage I could, glaring through amber eyes.

"Just hear me out Bella. Please."

I already knew what I needed to do to keep the situation at bay, despite the fire coursing through my veins. "I'm listening." I kept my eyes trained on the library in front of us.

"Isabella, I love you. I always have and always will. You said you wanted a normal life, and I will do everything in my power to give that to you. Bella you loved me once before, surely there is still something left." Edward was pleading, he reached for a hand. "I only wanted to protect you in New York, you were alone, I had to make sure you were safe. Is that so wrong?"

"I appreciate you looking out for me. But I don't need protecting."

"I saw what happened Bella, Alice showed me."

My heart stuttered, and the pull was aching. I hoped Jacob could sense my anger and fear. "I survived as you can see…Edward, I did love you, but I fell out of love. You need to accept what is, now." I didn't want to give him any false hope, no matter how scared I suddenly felt. The air in the car was thick, my throat felt dry, and muscles tense. I knew he could hear my heart racing, but I maintained composure on the outside. I was going to hold on as long as possible.

Edward leaned back against the headrest, a show of frustration. We both knew better. He raised his head, eyes piercing through my very core, "Bella… I'm afraid…I cannot let you go."

Quicker than my mind could process he replaced whatever he removed under the hood, got back in the car and told me to drive.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I tried getting this chapter up before, but FanFiction was down. This one's short, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading, as always. And of course, let me know what you think. **

**Bella's POV**

"Edward this is the very reason I wanted out of the supernatural world. I'm over being threatened, hunted, and I don't want to be anybody's prized property." I was absolutely livid at this point. I needed to think of an escape route, or a distraction at the very least.

"And you won't have to anymore. You'll understand soon enough, and we can live a quiet, happy, life together." His eyes were closed, and posture relaxed. "We're switching cars first, so pull into the driveway."

We were at the Cullen's place. I had to think fast.

"Don't even think about running." I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on."

Taking a deep breath, I got out of the car. "**JAAACOOOB!"** Edward yanked me back, nearly smothering me to muffle my screams.

"Dammit Bella! I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't comply." Edward's hand was still covering my mouth, my back against his chest, he leaned in, "Scream again and I'll have to gag you."

I nodded once. Grabbing my hand he pulled me inside the mansion. Edward mumbled something about finding spare passports. I stood in the living room, scanning for anything to help me…Nothing. Of course, this was the home of vampires. Edward walked back into the room.

"We need to g-"

Glass had shattered, the force knocking me to the ground, and a deafening growl came from behind me. Edward jumped back a few feet, crouching with bared teeth. My ears were ringing from the loud noise. I started crawling out of the way.

"Bella are you OK?" A wave of relief washed over me when I heard Jacob's voice. Thank God, he heard me.

"I'm fine." For once I didn't have any broken bones, or wasn't covered in blood. Aside from some cuts from the shattered glass, I was whole.

"You really are a loyal dog, such good training to get here so quickly." Venom dripped from Edward's lips.

"You're just a leech obsessed with someone he can't have."

Jacob was right. We briefly talked about the fact that vampires obsessed over things, or in this case a person, because they had nothing else to live for. Not only was my blood Edward's own personal brand of heroine, he couldn't read my mind, and I allowed myself to get lost in him. It's no wonder Edward would kill for me.

Without another word, Jacob lunged at Edward, they grappled with each other; both evading bone shattering blows. Edward managed to dart from under Jacob, moving too fast for me to see, he somehow ended up on Jake's back. Edward's hand went for Jacob's throat, ready to rip out his muscles; Jacob grabbed Edward by the hair and flipped him over slamming him into the Cullen's piano, instantly splintering into pieces of wood. One large hand pinning Edward by the throat, and a knee to the chest, Jacob pummeled him with punch after punch, cracks starting to appear in the marble skin. Edward snaked a leg over Jake's waist, quickly throwing him over. Jacob phased, regaining his advantage, foaming bubbling from his muzzle. Jacob lunged again, successfully locking his jaw around Edward's arm. Jake's wolf shook Edward violently side to side, ripping off the limb. Edward screamed in agony, and took that moment to spring away from Jacob's reach.

Perched on a railing now, Edward dove for Jake, putting him in a chokehold. Jacob tried tossing him again, but Edward caught his arm, and I heard a snap. A growl escaped from Jacob's gut, and out of nowhere two wolves bolted through the shattered window. I immediately recognized them, the larger black one, Sam, and the slightly smaller wolf, Paul. Edward sprung for the railing again, rage burning in amber, as they darted between the shape-shifters. Growls echoed in the giant house, and their hackles risen, slowly they stalked toward Edward. Sam attacked first from one side, at the same time Edward launched off the rail, but Paul was right on top of him. Paul's wolf had Edward pinned under a massive paw, when a large black head darted in biting off Edward's head.

Jacob had shifted back into human form, and quickly dug a lighter out of Paul's shorts to start a fire in the piano's wood. Just as soon as the flames came to life, the two wolves flung pieces of Edward toward the fire. Purple smoke billowed from the fire, causing a haze to creep through the great room. I felt a turbulence of emotions I didn't understand; relief, sadness, anger. My eyes began to burn, and hot tears spilled over the brim. I saw the last piece of Edward Cullen before it was thrown into the flames, his head. Edward's eyes still moving, found me across the room, pain contorting his features. Just before, he mouthed the words "I love you" and then he was gone.

I was frozen in shock. The existence of Edward Cullen had ended so suddenly, after all this time. How would the Cullen's react when they find out it was the Pack who killed Edward? When they find out that I was there to witness his death? The familiar ache of guilt began to flicker in my gut, but before it could ignite, I was shaken from my stupor.

"Bells! Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob's eyes searched all over me, checking for serious injuries. His muscles were jerking, and he was covered in sweat, and stained with his own blood that Edward managed to draw.

"Nothing, I'm OK, I'm OK." I stood from where I was crouched on hands and knees, "Let's just get outta here, please."

"We'll see you back on the rez." Sam and Paul nodded in unison, and ran back to the forest.

"Let's go home." Jacob shifted back to his wolf, lowering himself, for me to jump on his back. I climbed on, grabbing handfuls of fur to hold on to. Sensing I was settled in place, Jake leapt out of the house, and soon we were running through the trees.

**Jacob's POV**

Joy was an understatement about how it felt to rip that blood sucking, glitter bastard to pieces. A weight had been lifted off my shoulders knowing that parasite was dead and gone for good. Six years of dealing with that tic picking thoughts from my brain, watching him with Bella, and then seeing the pain he put her through. The pain I went through watching all of it. There were no words to explain this feeling.

Bella had been unusually quiet since we got home, but I didn't think it'd be a good time to ask.

"Wanna shower with me?" she was sitting at the kitchen table, both hands around a glass of water.

"Sure." She gave me a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

I went ahead of her to start the shower. Walking back in the kitchen I picked her up from the chair, littering her face with quick kisses as I carried her to the bathroom. Bella looped her arms around my neck, giving me a squeeze as the nuzzled my neck.

"You're safe now Bella." And kissed the shell of her ear.

Standing her on her feet, I helped her take off her clothes, before removing my own. I followed her in the shower, but she guided me under the showerhead. Blood and grime slid over me, and soon Bella was bathing me like before with loving hands. It seemed like she was doing that a lot lately, but I didn't mind one bit. Feminine hands massaged over every muscle with soap and water, while my arms lay around the swell of her hips.

Before I got the chance, she started on herself, and I got out to give her a little privacy. After drying off, I headed to the bedroom to pull on some briefs and sweatpants. I dropped on the bed, feeling tired and my muscles throbbed. Bella had recently changed the sheets, and I had to admit it was nice have some variety. Plus she used something in the wash to make them smell good and it lulled my eyes closed.

Hearing her footsteps, I patted the space next to me on the bed, "Come over here."

"Mmm… I'm so glad to be home with you." She looped an arm over my chest, running her hand through my hair. Bella also laid a leg over my waist, our bodies melting into each other. The skin to skin contact gave immediate relief to my stressed muscles, cooled my boiling skin, and her scent put me at ease. I could die happy, just like this.

"I'll always find you. I'll always protect you."

"I know."

I could still sense she wasn't quiet herself. I felt it. "Bella… What's bothering you? And I want the truth."

She inhaled deeply, and I heard the stutter of her heartbeat, as she exhaled.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was feeling a lot of different things seeing Edward burn to ashes. I was relieved to not worry about him popping up at any time, I was sad because he was a big part of my life, and I was angry because I allowed myself to be so affected by him."

Bella paused. One minute. Two minutes. I started to open my mouth, hoping she'd continue talking. Not the case. What could I say to comfort her, other than what I'd already said?

"You don't have to be that person anymore Bella. Whoever that may be, I'm here for you."

Pulling her chin up, chocolate orbs brimmed with tears, and puffy lids. "I loved you before the imprint Bella, and I'm sure as hell not going anywhere now, now that you're here…with me." I needed her to understand that.

Then it clicked, that Bella wanted to feel strong and in control of her life, her choices. Leaning in, I kissed her as gently as I could, feeling the softness of her lips.

I'd probably never say this aloud, but I loved this girl so much for so long, that it hurt sometimes. There were countless times the Pack ragged on me, telling me to give up, it wasn't worth the worry. Every time she rejected me through words, or with a look, it pained me. Shit, I tried giving up a few times, but I literally couldn't. It's cheesy, but deep down I knew, Bella and me were right for each other.

Bella's kisses evolved into deep, drawn out motions, causing blood to rush in all the right places for both of us. Slowly, I felt her body climb on top of my, straddling me with legs on either side. I guess she got my message loud and clear, because Bella's hips started moving in a way I've never seen her do. It hurt in the best way. I couldn't help the growl the came out, I felt the chill bumps slowly rise over silk skin. Feeling small hands tug at my waistband, I assisted them in pulling down what little I had on. It was then I noticed Bella was wrapped in a towel from earlier, without a though I tore it off throwing it somewhere. Soon I felt the heat building between us, gripping her waists I positioned her, at the same time she guided me inside her. Bella let out a delicious moan, that solicited my own, and I sat up keeping her in place. Bella was all over the place, leaving a trail of kisses everywhere, greedily caressing every inch of me. Still holding her, I stood from the bed, pinning her against the wall. Bella didn't even noticed, her teeth were lost in my flesh, and it drove the wolf in my crazy. One arm braced against the wall, the other under her waist, we move in sync. I could have sworn she was reading my mind, or running on pure instinct. At that moment, I snapped, and all I could focus on was the sound of her screaming my name in bliss, and the fire building in my veins. This was the final straw, nearly losing Bella again to another bloodsucker. Too many times, circumstances had threatened to take Bella away from me. The wolf took over, and I'd reached my peak; burying my face in her neck I bit until the comforting flow of warm sweetness flowed in my mouth.

Slowly my senses returned.

"Sshh, it's alright Jake. You needed this. I needed this." One of Bella's hands massaged my scalp, as the other rubbed my back.

I had carried her back to the bed, we were laying down. My throat felt raw and burned, heart racing. I felt my body jerking in an unfamiliar way.

"It's OK, just let it go." She cooed in that soothing voice of hers.

I was crying. Sobbing really. But the release did feel good.

"_Why do I always have to fight for you_? You're **mine**. Why can't I just be with you without something getting in the fucking way?"

"I'm here now, safe with you. I'm yours, and you're mine. It took me a while, but there's no way I'd go back to living without you. He's gone, so there's no one to fight anymore."

Bella was trying to be strong for me. For herself. I held her as tight as I could without hurting her. She rubbed my back, and whispered in my ear until I couldn't hear her anymore, sleep pulling me under.


End file.
